Single Living
by JTWI3
Summary: A story loosely based on a tv show I love...about 4 girls and 3 guys living the single life in New York and managing their careers in the process. Bella who runs her own magazine with help from her sweet and sometimes not all the way there cousin, Alice. Rose a hot shot Attorney at Law and Tanya the loveable diva.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! This is my first story I've written so apologize in advance if there are any kind of grammatical errors in this story. But I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

So this story takes place in New York in the 90s because one I love New York and 2 I love the 90s. This story is based loosely on a show I love so hopefully you guys can enjoy my story and for future reference I wont be able to put pairings until later..have to develop and kind of let yall grow with the characters lol so dont kill me Haha

"I will have my assistant fax over the questions to you as soon as possible," a young brunette was saying over the phone while pacing her office in anticipation. After getting the confirmation she quickly hung up the phone and fast paced it out of her office to inform her assistant. Though her office didn't pack a lot of privacy i.e. a wall it still separated her office from the buzz of the rest of her office where her employees worked. Bella approached her assistant, who just so happens to be her cousin, desk and could see that she was distracted placing her troll dolls in order onto of her work desk.

"Um Alice, what are you doing?" Bella asked in confusion and amusement in her voice.

"Well I am switching positions of these little fellas because I cant feel their aura," Alice answered as she smiled up to Bella. Alice, her short energetic beautiful cousin who was so full of life when she came to New York from Minnesota. Her spikey blonde hair brought out her energetic personality and Bella couldn't keep up with it, but she was glad to have her cousin here working at her magazine, Flow. Like her cousin Bella wasn't lacking in the good looks Department, she was just more reserved with it but still had a 'no shit taking' attitude. Bella gave off a giggle while placing a phone number on alices' desk.

"Just make sure the questions are faxed over to this number before 2," Bella requested as the elevator to the office dinged and opened revealing a tall beautiful blonde who was dressed in a slim fitting pin stripe business outfit.

"Hey girl! Ready for lunch? I have to be back at the office before 330 I have a meeting with the associates at the firm," the blonde said as the walked off the elevator with a briefcase in hand.

"Rosealie, my girl, my sista," Bella greeted as she approached her friend Rosealie.

"wait wait wait…don't touch me….unless you willing to get burned!" Rosealie said with attitude while a smile plastered on her face. " this morning in court was a must see my client got the house, the car, and the little dog too and his crusty drawers," Rosealie announced fiestingly while Bella and Alice gave her applause.

"Girl you are ruthless," Alice said as she giggled at the two as she placed one last troll in position.

"My men tell me that too," the blonde replied as she sat on the corner of Alice desk.

"Man eater in and out the court room," Bella gave as Rosealie shrugged her shoulders not denying. Bella walked back into her office grabbing her coat to go to lunch with Rosealie. They asked Alice if she wanted to tag along but she politely declined saying that she was going to use her break to catch up on some work and send the fax. Right then the elevator dinged and opened showing the arrival of a woman who had donned on designer sunglasses and a scarf gracing her milky neck. And draped around her red hair was a head scarf. Rosealie and Bella gave a quick look to each other in amusement.

"Hello girls," the red head greeted as she slowly took off her sunglasses.

"Hey Tanya," Bella responded with little enthusiasm since she puts up with it every day. Tanya was her and Alice's roommate and Bella had grew up with Tanya. So it wasn't that Bella didn't like her, I fact she loved Tanya, but Tanya at times could be a diva just like now.

"Ladies guess what is long, black, and is sitting right outside on the curb," Tanya says with a wicked smile in her face.

"Ew Tanya there's laws against that," Bella replied while Alice was sitting at her desk trying to figure it out.

"No it's a limo that dropped me by here. My new beau Brad is a well off chef who just treats me so well," Tanya says as she fans herself with her hand as she thought about her new man. "But I cant stay long Brad is taking me to lunch and I just wanted to drop by and say hi, then run by the boutique where I work and rub those hags noses in it," Tanya continued as she walked back to the elevator. "Kisses" she gave as she placed her sunglasses on laughing almost menacingly. Shaking their head at their dramatic friend Rosealie and Bella were ready to go to lunch.

Evening time at the apartment

Later on that day Alice was sitting in the kitchen with her friend Jasper watching with anticipation as he was pointing at the silver toaster with his screw driver. Jasper was the buildings handyman and also neighbors to the girls, which they found pretty handy at times. Jasper was dressed in his usual pale blue coveralls.

"See what you have here is a handymans' nightmare," he said as he tilted the toaster to show Alice.

"burnt toast?" Alice asked in confusion as Jasper placed the toaster back right.

"what you see is burnt toast but in reality it's a firestarter ready to happen," Jasper started as Alice eyes widened in surprise "next thing you know people running out the building as the fire spread and boom the whole building is burned down" Jasper explained as he titled his navy blue hat up.

"Wow, I never knew toasting bread was such a big responsibility," Alice replied with seriousness.

"Not many people do," Jasper gave as he raised an eyebrow to Alice "But what you never want to do is stick a fork or something in the toaster as on," he said in seriousness as he slowly brought the screwdriver to the inside of the toaster then stopped. "thought I was going to put it in the toaster huh," he said goofingly as Alice held her chest and laughed at her friend.

"You got me!" Alice exclaimed as Bella and Rose walked through the door of the kitchen laughing.

"I'm telling you Bella this guy was fine and a butt you could bounce a quarter off of," Rose said as she places her briefcase on the counter and Bella walked to the fridge to grab a little bottle of apple juice.

"hey Jasper," bella greeted as she closed the refrigerator door.

"hey ladies don't mind me was just helping Alice get this bagel out the toaster is acting crazy," Jasper says as Alice nodded in agreement. Of course Jasper would piece a broken bulb together if it meant seeing Alice, who he harboured a crush for. Just then another man entered the kitchen through the door sporting a business suit. He was tall with God like Auburn hair and very good looking to the eyes.

"Hey Hey people," he greeted as he went to give each lady a hug before going to the fridge to grab himself a refreshment. Edward was their upstairs neigh or who they knew for years and it was always custom for him to come in and do things like that.

"hey Edward next time you bring a girl over to your place make sure the blinds are shut because I did not need to see that girl doing naked jumping jacks," Rosealie said as Edward sat down beside her laughing. Rosealie didn't live with Bella and them but she did stay across the street in a similar style brownstone just like them but she liked staying by herself. Plus she came over and raised the girls fridge whenever, so the only time she would be home was to sleep and if she had Male company.

"my bad rosie, I didn't know the blinds were open," Edward said as he took a sip of apple juice.

"yeah yeah but I didn't want to see her open," Rose gave back.

"oh my," Jasper said as he blushed at Rose's comment. Alice was not trying to hear that conversation so she just smiled and looked at Jasper. Just then the door opened revealing another guy.

"Damn, Bella you have got to change the locks you just cant have wildlife walk in here," Rosealie said as the guy walked over to her smirking.

"and yet here you are sasquatch ," the man said and Rose rolled her eyes at the man. Emmett was a pretty tall guy who was built like a running back. Short curly hair brown hair with dimples to match. Emmett was Jaspers roommate and with the girls aswell. "hey Jasper you had a message left the answering machine, Miss. Martinez says her over isnt cutting on," Emmett relayed to Jasper and Jasper nodded leaving the room to attend to Miss. Martinez. Bella flicked a piece of Edward's hair out of his eyes playfully as he smiled. Bella and Edward's relationship was complicated at best. Yeah they flirted and threw little quips at each other but they were each others bestfriend.

"Don't you want to follow Jasper out Emmett, I mean I'm getting kind of sick over here looking at your face," Rose said breaking Edward and Bella from their little bubble. Emmett slowly walked up to Rose in a menacing way.

"you know Rose all this bantering just proves one thing," Emmett said as Rose looked up to him " you want me," was all he said before leaving out the kitchen door leaving Rose to make fake gagging noises.

"You two are ridiculous," Bella said as she was shaking her head getting up from her seat at the table "you guys feel like take out because it was Tanya's turn to cook but I doubt she will be here anytime soon," Bella asked as she went to the kitchen drawer to retrieve take out menus.

"let's do chinese," Alice replied excitedly "I just love when they put the cute little fortune cookies in there with cute little messages," she added as Bella said okay. After an hour the girls were all in the living room pigging out to chinese food talking about the movie they were currently watching. Edward had left after snagging an eggroll and saying he had a business dinner to attend. Jasper and Emmett hadn't shown back up but it didn't mean they wouldn't come by later. Just then the front door opened and in came Tanya. As she closed the door she stayed in the door frame staring dreamingly into thin air.

"Brad how I love thee," she announced as the girls looked between each other ," he took me to one of his exclusive restaurants and we ate on a candlelit roof where he feasted on caviar from my bosoms and we drank wine from my heels," Tanya said giving detail of her evening.

"Damn yall must have gotten crazy drunk," Bella said as Rose snickered beside her but Tanya did not seem fazed at the comment.

"girls I must say he is the one. Charming, handsome, talented and rich," she said as she composed herself finding a place on the love seat.

"All your qualities huh Tanya?" Rose asked in amusement as Tanya nodded.

"Mrs. Brad Humphries…Mrs. Tanya Humphries…Mrs. Humpries," Tanya continued testing out how each name would sound. Then she suddenly rose from the chair and walked towards the stairs and turned to her friends " I think I may have found the one ladies," she said and turned and walked upstairs to her room.

"She is bugging hard," Bella said as Rose agreed.

"Oh shush you two there's nothing wrong with love," Alice offered as she was happy for Tanya " I think it was romantic," Alice finished as Bella and Rose looked knowingly at each other. Further into the night the girls minus Tanya were in the living room looking at the television when the door bell rang. Alice quickly had gotten up from her position on the couch since she was the closest to answer. As she opened the door it revealed a tall handsome man with black hair slicked back and dashing ocean blue eyes. Suddenly Alice became flustered just looking at him and when Bella and Rose looked to see who was at the door they immediately stood up looking to the handsome stranger.

"Hi, I'm Brad Humphries…you must be Tanya's roommates?" he asked as he held his hand out to Alice and she shook his hand with a slight blush then Bella and Rose barreled their way to greet Brad.

"Hi Brad, I'm Bella," Bella greeted with flirtation as Alice moved a little to the side and Brad held his hand out to Bella.

"And I'm Rosealie Hale," Rose greeted butting in between Bella and Brad and he shook her hand as well. Just then Tanya came sexily strutting down the stairs in another black slim fit dress and Brad looked towards her. Bella and Rose stepped back as Tanya approached Brad and they went in for a heated kiss. Alice, Bella, and Rose looked on with no shame and mouths wide open.

"Don't wait up ladies," Tanya said after breaking the kiss and suddenly her and Brad were out the door to carry on with their evening.

"Damn he is fine," Rose said as the girls went back to their previous positions on the couch.

"Tanya is so lucky but he is no Jasper," Alice said and Bella and Rose both looked to her before Bella grabbed Alice.

"Cousin you must never ever procreate with that man," Bella said with conviction as Alice looked slightly confused at her cousin. Rose had gotten back up noticing it was 10 at night so she decided to head over to her apartment to get some rest for work tomorrow and the other girls followed suit. As Rose stepped foot into the hallways Edward was entering the building .

"Hey Rose, about to head home?" he asked as he opened his mailbox to retrieve the mail he forgot earlier.

"Yep gotta be sharp for the court room," she replied and Edward gave off a soft laugh "oh and Edward, don't forget to shut your blinds," she waved while walking out the building and Edward laughed again while walking up to the second floor where his apartment was.

Next Day at Flow Magazine

Alice was sitting at her desk typing away on her computer and Bella was in her office working on the final touches of an article with the magazines head a music department. Just then a tall exotic looking woman stepped off the elevator heading towards Alice's desk.

"Excuse me," she said grabbing Alices attention "I would like to run an ad for my restaurant in your magazine," she requested politely handing Alice a check. Alice looked at the check .

"Oh I know a Brad Humphries," Alice commented off handily.

"oh?how do you know my husband?" the lady asked and that had caught Alice off guard.

"how do I know your husband's Alice responded trying to piece an answer "oh how do I know your husband…did I say I know your husband? Hahaha I'm sorry I thought it read Brad Hungeries…hahaha he is like Polish..hahaha..sorry for the confusion…ummm we will run your ad," Alice said frantically as she moved out her chair hurriedly and the woman thanked her and left the office. As soon as she was gone Alice quickly went to Bellas office grabbing her attention telling her to follow her. When Bella got the message she told Boscoe to hold on for a second following the direction of a frantic Alice.

Later on that day when Alice and Bella returned home they were waiting on the arrival of Rosealie in their kitchen still processing the information of today. Brad was married so of course they felt bad for their friend. Just then Rose bursted inside walking stoically to the the table laying her briefcase aside.

"Men are pigs," she stated firmly to Alice and Bella and they nodded in agreement.

"We have to tell her," Alice said to her to friends and Bella and Rose gave each other a look.

"Nope not doing it because all it will cause is her calling us liars," Bella voiced as Rose agreed.

"And that we are jealous," Rose added with an agreement from Bella.

"Well someone has to tell her you guys," Alice began as she rose from the table "this would devastate her if she knew we knew he was married," she finished her little speech of morality as Bella and Rose still didn't agree. As if on cue Tanya waltzed into the kitchen with love in her eyes. She had on a little black dress that showed her cleavage and short enough coming above her knees.

"Ladies I will be out for tonight," she began as she looked around the kitchen in excitement to her friends. "Me and Brad fit so well together and it just feels like destiny," she continued as Alice nervously grabbed for a napkin and began to nip at it with her fingers. Rose gave Tanya a fake supportive smile. "something tells me Brad wants a wife," Tanya chatted on not even noticing her friends nervous features.

"hahah… you know your man," Alice laughed nervously wishing she didn't have all this information.

"Bella and Alice, you might want to start looking for a new roommate," Tanya said with determination and that's when Bella had heard enough. She was not about to let her friend go out like a sucker.

"Tanya listen there's something-" Bella started as she got up from the table with Rose close behind for support.

"BRAD IS MARRIED!" Alice shouted cutting Bella off and she nervously sat back down with relief in her heart that the secret was out.

"That part," Bella offhandedly said while shaking her head at her cousin. Tanya stood there processing the information before staring back at Bella and Rose.

"Yall are lying. Brad is not married and I cant believe yall would stoop to this," Tanya said in disbelief.

"look were arent lying Brad's wife came by the office today," Bella offered hoping that this wouldn't turn real sour.

"yeah girl and I would hate to see another girl go out like this Tanya," Rose added in supporting Bella.

"If Brad was married he would have a wedding ring on," Tanya said with determination.

"oh she is right about that," Alice gave as Bella and Rose looked at her with disbelief then turned back to Tanya.

"Tanya he is a man and rings are not hard to take off," Bella continued.

"Let me ask you this, has he told you that if he cant pick up the phone that the phone is on vibrate?" Rosed asked hoping that Tanya wasn't this dense.

"Yes," she answered and the girls threw their hands up "but it's only because his grandfather who lives with him has real sensitive ears," she explained which caused the girls to roll their eyes at her.

"Does he always pay cash when going out to restaurants?" Bella questioned while she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes he feels it's the only way to keep track of his spending," she answered getting annoyed.

"Yeah..keep his wife off his tracks," Rose said as Bella nodded in agreement.

"Look Tanya you know I stay out of your business and you know I wouldn't bring this up if it wasn't true..but honey…he is playing you…and I do not want you looking crazy out here because you my girl," Bella said hoping to get through to Tanya. Tanya stood there in confusion and pain. Could Brad really be married? Was he playing her? All this was running through her mind and when the doorbell rang announcing Brad's arrival she became angry.

"There goes Mr. Bigamy now," she said in a low growl cutting her eyes through the kicltchen door leading to the living room and she walked out the kitchen with determination to give Brad a piece of her mind leaving the three girls in the kitchen looking to one another

"Its on!," Bella hyped as she pressed her ear to the kitchen door along with Alice and Rose following. Inside the living room Tanya marched to the door yanking it open to reveal Brad and his chiseled looks wearing a navy blue colored tux.

"Baby," he simply said while passing her the flowers and going in for a kiss.

"Don't 'baby' me…when were you going to tell me you had a wife?" she asked dodging his cheap attempt of a kiss all while the girls stayed glued was with their ears to the door listening.

"oh baby I was going to tell you…I was just looking for the right time," Rose mimicking as she listened on at the door in assurance of what he would say.

"oh baby I was going to tell you...I was just looking for the right time," Brad answered as Rose smiled knowing exactly that he would. Alice looked over in amazement at Rose.

"how'd you know he would say that?" Alice asked in sheer amazement.

"He is a man they never veer off from the book," Bella offered "right now Brad is going to say 'baby you are the only one for me," and right then Brad said exactly what Bella knew he would say.

"baby you are the only one for me," Brad said as he stepped closer to Tanya with his piercing blue eyes.

"Now he is going to say 'let's just get out of here and let me explain to you everything' blah blah blah," Rose countered as Alice was being amused by all of this.

"Let's just get out of here and let me explain to you everything," Brad said once again proving Bella and Rose right who was currently listening from the kitchen.

"now Tanya is going to kick him to the curb slamming the door behind his cheating ass," Bella stated and right then the girls heard the door in the living room slam shut and they all bursted from the kitchen yelling 'good job' 'that's my girl' but abruptly stopped when they noticed Tanya wasn't in the living room. She must have left with Brad. Bella looked to the door not believing that Tanya was going to listen to that crap. Rose threw her hands up in defeat not believing someone could be that idiotic. After sitting in the living room contemplating on their idiotic friend Edward walked into the apartment saying a 'hello' to the ladies with Emmett and Jasper following. The girls told the guys about what happened and they just shrugged it off. The next day they were all occupied in the living room waiting for Edward to return with movies so they can sit in and chill. Tanya was up in her room getting ready for another date with Brad. The girls were beyond disbelief at what Tanya was doing but they left it alone. Soon after Edward came in with movies in tow and high tailed it to the kitchen to get something to drink while Emmett was pleading the case for men everywhere about the Brad situation.

"Listen you girls need to cut this dude some slack..i mean do ya really know," Emmett questioned while the girls shot death glares at him.

"Ive dated a married woman once," Jasper announced as the room looked towards him.

"Really?" Alice asked looking towards Jasper who was sitting to her right on the chair.

"No I'm lying…just trying to get attention again," Jasper said animatedly and Alice giggled while the others rolled their eyes. Edward came back from the kitchen and sat at the chair beside the window sil behind everyone who occupied the sofas and chairs in the middle of the room. Just then Tanya drifted down the stairs in her powder blue short dress as everyone averted their eyes to her.

"Its Saturday night and you guys are just going to sit in," Tanya question as she looked at her friends while walking to a little mirror hanging on the wall beside the door to check her makeup.

"oh you know just sitting around like wives who's husbands are out cheating on them," Rose gave as she laid back with her feet up on the chair challenging her friend and the guys suddenly became uneasy.

"Look you guys don't know Brad and he said their marriage was over way before I came into the picture," Tanya replied "and once his divorce goes through he is going to marry me," she finished as if pleading her case to the girls.

"damn you must like looking stupid huh," Bella questioned not believing a single word that was coming out of Tanya's mouth.

"you know what? I don't need this," she said as she opened up the door and walked out the apartment closing the door behind her. And the chatter began to start about of stupid she is and was short lived when the door opened and in walked Tanya.

"I forgot…Brad is picking me up," she said as she placed herself beside Emmett who occupied the couch with Rosealie.

"You better be careful I heard he is married," Jasper announced and in turn Emmett threw a pillow in his direction to shut him up. The group continued to watch movies for the night and soon it became midnight and Tanya was still there on the couch. The guys had left after the second movie so Rose and Bella fell asleep on the third movie leaving Alice up with Tanya.

"Tanya…I don't think Brad is coming," Alice said trying to be comforting towards Tanya and Tanya bit into a piece a chocolate cutting her eyes at Alice.

"Shut up," she replied snobbishly as Alice turned away to look back at the television. Bella awoke and began stretching in the chair and noticed Tanya was still there.

"Brad never showed huh?" she asked as she continued to stretch waking up Rose in the process.

"No he didn't..you want me to say that your are right..once again,"Tanya said defeatingly and feeling heartbroken.

"oh no…mother is always right…but Tanya you got to stop with this looking for a man to carry you," Bella lectured trying to get through to her friend.

"and what's so wrong with that?" Tanya questioned.

"They keep dropping your ass," Rose answered as she sat up on the couch.

"Look I'm not saying not to have standards but you are looking for love in all the wrong wallets," Bella continued as Tanya took everything in.

"Be happy by yourself sometimes and then maybe the right guy will come along," Rose offered trying to lend support. Tanya smiled sheepishly to her friends nodding at what they were telling her. Alice then leaned over to Tanya wrapping her in her arms giving her a tight squeeze of encouragement.

"Men are shameless pigs," Tanya said as soon as Alice let her go.

"Don't I know it-" Rosealie began and soon Bella groaned as she knew where this was going "they wine you and dine you until you fall in love..then BAM! They running out into the night leaving nothing but their stinking drawers to go chase a dream of playing basketball overseas," Rose continued as Alice listened with intriguement and Bella just placed the pillow over her head pretending to suffocate herself. "And do you think after 8 months together I would deserve a letter of explanation as to why-" Rose continued as she began to relive what happened and her left eye started to twitch and Bella jumped in grabbing Rose by her shoulders to grab her attention.

"He is gone girl…Royce is gone….let it gooooooooooo," Bella pleaded as Rose's left eye continue to twictch. Then Rose snapped out of it turning herself back calm.

"I'm good…I'm good," Rose said as Bella let her go while Alice and Tanya looked on with amusement.

"How about we open up some ice cream and finish this late night out strong," Bella offered and the girls all agreed. And for the rest of the night the girls stayed up watching the movies Edward had gotten and went through 3 different ice creams.

AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the story let me know what you guys think of the characters so far. And dont worry the guys will have more roles in the story just introducing the girls chemistry first. Hopefully each week I will have a chapter for you.


	2. I'll take your man PT 1

AN: Hey guys I'm pack with another chapter which is going to be 2 parts . I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter and again please bare with me with any errors lol just still trying to get a feel for putting everything together.

And again I do not own Twilight or the characters but I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and hopefully you guys will love the growth and development of the people in this story.

Thursday Morning

The girls were currently occupied in their bathroom preparing for the day with their evening attire on. Alice was sitting on a little stool as Tanya was perched up on the side of the tub delicately applying some wax above Alice's' lips.

"Alice, be still," Tanya scolded lightly as Alice began to fidget.

"Do we have to do this?" Alice asked as Tanya stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

"Its either wax it or put it in braids," Tanya replied to Alice then continued on with what she was doing.

"Owwww" Bella yelped from over by the mirror above the sink as she was currently plucking her eyebrows. "I don't know why we go through this torture..every week its yank this, shave that...I cant wait to get married so I can just let myself go," Bella complained as she turned away from the mirror looking at Alice and Tanya.

"All this for men we don't even have. You think there are men out there shaving their backs for us" Alice ranted as Tanya finished placing the wax above Alice's lips.

"Well now ladies to be fair, I'm sure there are alot of guys out there that go through the same grooming rituals as we do," Tanya offered getting up from her seat off the side of the tub.

"Like what?" Bella questioned raising her eyebrow to Tanya.

"They trim their nails," Tanya answered.

"With their teeth," Bella countered as Tanya turned her attention back to Alice placing a tan strip above her lips.

"I say we stop mutilating ourselves and just be happy the way God made us," Alice said as Tanya nodded at her rubbing in the little strip into Alice's skin.

"I couldn't agree more," Tanya said to Alice as she quickly ripped the strip off of Alice.

"Owwwwwwwww," Alice bellowed in pain from the stinging, burning sensation and she faintly rubbed the spot above her lips as Tanya walked away to throw the strip away.

Later on in the evening

Bella, Alice, and Rosealie were sitting in the living room with the lights off. The only light and sound was coming from the television they were currently watching. After the movie ended Bella got up from the couch.

"I don't know why you rented Basic Instinct..that woman was bugging for real," Bella said as went over to the wall near the kitchen door to turn the lights on. " I mean who would go into an office with a business suit with no underwear on?" Bella questioned walking back over to the couch. Rose looked up at Bella as she bent over grabbing some chips off the table giving her a look of 'I have'. " I mean besides you," Bella replied to her look as she sat down beside Alice who had her hands covering her face.

" Can I look now?" Alice asked as Bella shook her head.

"Alice, it's over" Rose replied to her shaking her head as well.

"oh….good movie," she says as she removed her hands from her eyes. Then the girls heard Tanya's flirtatious squeal from the hallway.

"Seems like Tanya is home from her date," Bella said looking towards the door.

"Or you got rats," Rose said as she put a chip in her mouth.

"it's a little too early for her to be home from a date..I wonder what's wrong?," Alice said giving a questioning look to her cousin.

"There's only one way to find out," Rose challenged then her and Bella raced to the door to be nosey leaving Alice on the couch. Bella had beat Rose to the door then Alice decided to come behind them. As Bella tried peeping through the peep hole Rose was on her back with Alice on Rose's back.

"mm mmm mmm," Bella gave off and rose tapped her shoulder.

"what? Is it good?" She asked getting more intrigued and she pushed Bella out the way sending Bella almost tripping to the side and Rose began looking through the peep hole with Alice still behind her.

" we have to be some lonely ass women to be spying on Tanya and her date," Bella said as she balances herself on the recliner chair. Then they heard the jingling of Tanya's keys in the door alerting them to abort so Rose took off fast placing herself back on the couch as Bella did the same thing. Leaving poor Alice to look frantically around with nowhere to go fast so she backed up from the door standing awkwardly in front of the closet when the door opened revealing Tanya and her date.

"oh well okayyyyy…the piano would go right here," Alice babbled with no clue trying to not make it seem she was spying. Tanya eyed her as if she was crazy and Alice stopped talking.

"Hey guys, this is Charles…the Assistant DA Charles," she introduced as she looked towards the handsome man standing beside her and placed her arm in his arm bringing him further into the apartment. "This is Alice and Bella…my two room mates…and this is Rosealie, their friend who just thinks she lives here," Tanya finished introducing as they girls gave off a wave to Charles.

"Rosealie Hale? from Aro, Turner and Associates?" Charles questioned pointing to Rose.

"Yes," she answered rising from the couch and stood proud.

"You know I saw you in the courtroom this week…you are tough and I actually thought you were going to hit the judge," he said with to tone of being impressed.

"So did I," Rose replied back with a serious tone and a smile on her face and Tanya looked on clearly not amused.

"well it was good seeing you again," he said offering her his hand to shake and she shook.

"it was nice seeing you as well…I didn't recognize you at first," Rose said as she sat down on the couch with Alice perched on the arm of the couch.

"Well, that peep hole does make everyone look a little warped," Alice said to Rose and Rose waved her off a little saying to keep quiet.

"well Charles you should be leaving now because I know you have that big trial in the morning…the one you couldn't stop talking about tonight," Tanya said with a little annoyance as she was leading Charles to the door. "Kisses," she continued as she opened the door for him to exit.

"Are we still on for Saturday night?" he asked her as he was walking out.

"Saturday, Sunday, Monday, whatever," she replied as she began shutting the door " goodnight," she said as the door shut and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Tanya, Charles seems like a good one..he is sweet, charming, polite…and his nose hairs was neatly trimmed," Alice said as she walked up to Tanya and Tanya looked at Alice as if she was crazy.

"I agree…I got to hand it to you girl.. Charles is one damn good attorney," Rose offered as she kicked her feet onto of the table.

"Mhmm..I wouldn't mind a peak at his briefs," Bella agreed with a innuendo.

"well sorry to disappoint girls…but Charles is not the one," Tanya said as she placed herself on the arm of the recliner.

"But Tanya….Charles is handsome, he has money and status…technically you should be in love," Bella questioned her friend not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes I know but Charles has no je ne sais quoi…no….umpffff ," Tanya said sounding pretty bougie at the moment.

"Girl that is what we are for. To cultivate them," Rose started as she sat up "You see..a good man is like fine wine. They all start out like grapes. Our job is to stomp on them," Rose continued on to explain as she pounded her foot on the floor to make an example as Bella nodded her head in agreement smiling wickedly. "Then we put them in the dark until they mature into something we wouldn't mind having dinner with," she finished her strong argument with a clap from Bella.

"Yeah well I cant wait that long," Tanya said as she slipped her heels off and got up from her spot. "I need my thirst quenched now," she finished as she swayed to the stairs and Bella shook her head.

"Why do you always have to have a man?" Bella questioned Tanya as Tanya turned on the stairs to look at Bella.

"Hey, some people paint….."she said as she gave off a diva-ish laugh and turned back around twirling her heels leaving the girls in the living room.

The Next day

Alice was sitting on the stool in the kitchen as Jasper just got done fixing their refrigerator. Jasper turned to Alice as he wiped his hand on a blue cloth.

"Is there anything you can't fix Jasper?" Alice asked looking at Jasper truly impressed.

"Nope," he answered simply "that's why I put an ad in the newspaper to expand my handyman abilities beyond this mere brownstone," he replied as he leaned on the counter looking at Alice. Just then Bella and Rose came in through the back kitchen door with bags from the grocery store.

"This is the last time I go to the grocery store with you." Bella said to Rose laying her bags on the counter top. "Do you have to flirt with every man you see?" Bella questioned as Rose played her bags on the kitchen table.

"I got us this free meat didn't I?" Rose questioned back not seeing what the problem is.

"I keep telling you that you and Tanya are just alike…always trying to turn some man's head," Bella said as she unloaded the bags.

"Me and Tanya are nothing alike," Rose replied turning to Bella "I'm looking for a good time, she's looking for a sponsor," she said turning back around to unload the bags on the kitchen table when Emmet came barreling in through the same door the girls had entered.

"Hey, I got the paper," he announced to Jasper as he shut the door.

"Damn…these paper delivery boys are getting older and uglier," Rose said as she looked at Emmett then turned back around to the task at hand.

"Rose..Rose..Rose" he started as he walked up behind her" just another failed attempt to ignore you animalistic attraction towards me" he said as he growled into her ear and Rose squinted her eyes a little.

"You're right about the animal part…fido," she rebutted and he gave her a annoyed look.

"You want me soooooo bad," he said lowly but everyone still could hear.

"Ohh my Goddd," Rose mocked like her body was shaking in anticipation and Emmett smacked her on the shoulder softly with the newspaper and turned to Jasper occupying the stool Alice previously had but she had gotten up to help put groceries away.

"Did you check out my ad?" Jasper asked eyeing the newspaper in Emmett's hand.

"Yeah man..but I don't think it's going to give you the response you wanted," Emmett replied as he placed the paper in front of Jasper and Jasper picked it up to find his ad.

"Expert handyman that will service your needs" he read and looked at Emmett "Tell me that isn't good," Jasper questioned to his friend.

"Good for a laugh," Emmet said as he laughed a little and grabbed the paper "Your ad is in the personals, while your beeper number is in the swingles section," Emmet said pointing to where Jaspers beeper number was and started laughing again.

"Oh man and it's right next to big butt blondes at the Sam Connection," Jasper saw and shook his head then his beeper started ringing. Jasper looked to the number and looked at Emmett. "I'm scared Em," Jasper said faintly as he walked toward the kitchen phone to call the number.

"Soooooo what is Mr. Lover Man doing cruising the personals," Rose asked walking up behind Emmett.

"Baby I was looking for a much needed date," Emmett began and Rose hummed "For you," Emmet finished and Rose walked away from him with her left eye twitching in annoyance.

"Yes ma'am, expert handyman that will service your needs," Jasper said over the phone to the person that paged him and paused "you want me to what? Ummm I'm sorry but shouldn't your husband be fixing that," Jasper said looking bewildered over the phone call.

"Maybe her husband isn't handy like you," Alice said as she walked over to Jasper unaware of what the situation was and Jasper gave her a timid smile while blushing.

"I'm sorry lady but the answer is no, there was a mix up in the ad and I'm pretty sure we violating some kind of FCC rule talking like this…goodbye," Jasper said and hung up the phone quickly as Tanya made her entrance into the kitchen going straight for the refrigerator grabbing something to drink. Bella who was now standing at the cabinet by the refrigerator turned to Tanya.

"Hey Tanya what's up?" she asked as she looked at Tanya while walking back to the table.

"Yeah, you look tired Tanya," Alice commented as she looked at Tanya.

"Ughhh I just gave Charles his walking papers," Tanya replied as she walked over towards Emmett and he turned in his seat to look at Tanya "and it's such a drain trying to break up with someone delicately, you know the routine" she said as she tapped Emmett lightly on the shoulder because she knew he knew "its me, it now you, of course we will still be friends, blah blah blah cry cry cry hug hug hug..okay bye" she said as she used her hand to talk giving examples while Emmett followed her on que.

"You dumped him?" Rose asked as Bella was beside her.

"Yep" Tanya replied.

"Any hard feelings?" Rose questioned again with intrest.

"Not on my part," Tanya replied looking at Rose.

"So Charles is free?" Rose asked and Bella looked up at Rose.

"Rose…stop," Bella cautiously said eyeing Rose suspiciously.

"What?" Rise asked innocently towards Bella.

"I know that look…it's the same look you gave the Meat Man an hour ago," Bella said as she pointed at Rose. "Don't go after Charles," Bella warned as she picked up a magazine and Jaspers beeper began to ring again causing everyone to look in his direction.

"Bella relax Tanya doesn't care," Rose said to Bella then turned her attention back to Tanya "Tanya do you care if I give Charles a call?" she asked as Tanya walked towards her.

"No girl I don't care, give him a call," Tanya replied as she pulled up a chair at the table with Bella and Rose. "Why do we have so much meat?" Tanya asked as she sat down.

"Ummm ma'am, you are breathing kind of hard," Jasper said on the phone call that paged him. "You want to call me back after you catch your breath?" he asked as Alice and Emmett looked over to him.

Sunday Morning

Bella was standing in her living room in her church attire while Alice was on the couch going through her purse when Bella heard a knock at her door and she went to open the door revealing Edward who was in his church suit. He entered the apartment giving Bella a kiss on her cheek as a greeting.

"Hey Bells," he said with a smile.

"Where have you been last few days?" she asked as she leaned in to fix his tie.

"Last minute business trip," he replied as he let her fix his tie with no fuss. Then there was another knock at the door so Bella went to answer that as well and in came Jasper, but before he could even enter the apartment his beeper went off.

"Man am I ready for church today," Jasper said as he walked in "Take it from me Bella never put your ad in a paper," he said as he walked further in.

"Still popular with the pervs huh?" she asked as she sat near Edward and Edward looked at her confusingly "I'll tell you later" she said in a low tone.

"Why don't you just turn you beeper off Jasper?" Alice asked from her position on the couch.

"Oh sure I just turn my beeper off and as soon as I do that that's when someone's tub over flows, then the water leaks through the floors onto a stove then puts the pilot light out next thing you know the whole damn building blows up," he responded picking up the phone.

"Nevermind I don't want to know," Edward said as he was more than happy not to be in the know. Just then Tanya came down the stairs in her revealing church attire and Edward whistles at her earning a slap on the shoulder from Bella.

"This is okay for church right," Tanya asked showing off her dress.

"That's between you and your God," Bella replied as she shook her head. Then Tanya looked up smiling as if she was showing God her outfit and walked over to the mirror when another knock at the door came and Rose just let herself in.

"Rose," Bella greeted as she got off the couch "okay let go," she said as she was ready to get to church since Emmett was going to meet them there.

"Actually I wont be going with yall, I will be attending church then brunch in the park…with Charles," Rose announced and Tanya turned around.

"Charles?" she asked looking at Rose.

"Hey, both of you are dating men named Charles," Alice said leaning in front of Edward pointing to both Rose and Tanya.

"You are just destined to be a step behind aren't you," Bella said looking to her cousin as she smiled and shook her head.

"Tanya, you are okay with this aren't you," Rose asked smiling a little uncomfortably.

"Oh yes I'm fine," Tanya replied with a tight smile and turned back to the mirror.

"I just want to say that I am happily not in the know of things right now" Edward voiced as he looked around feeling that maybe it was a good thing he was confused.

"Great..so who has the stockings," Rose asked changing the subject.

"Here you go," Alice said as she pulled it out of her purse "but could I get the egg back, I want to make Christmas ornaments," she said as she passed the object to Rose.

"Ummmm okay," Rose replied and in walked Charles through the door.

"Hey Rose, I thought I may find you here," he said as he spotted Rose and Tanya turned around to look at Charles who was standing in her apartment next to Rose and Rose placed a forced smile on her face and Charles turned to Tanya.

"Um hey tanya," he greeted awkwardly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hello Charles," she greeted as well and the whole room fell awkwardly silent for a few seconds as Rose still had a forced smile on her face.

"Awkward moment huh," Charles nervously chuckled pointing out the obvious.

"Oh nah, Haha, not at all," Tanya said giving off a laugh waving her hand dismissively as Rose still had the forced awkward smile on her face.

"Well..um..Rose are you ready to go?" he asked ready to high tail it out the apartment.

"Yes, if you are," Rose answered and her and Charles began exiting.

"Okay have fun..say a prayer for me…kisses," Tanya said as she followed them to the door to let them out and she firmly closed the door "Tramp," she said out loud with a stern look turning around to Jasper, Bella, Edward (who was still confused), and Alice who all witnessed the awkward exchange with her hands perched on her hips.

AN: Uhoh a little trouble just brewed but do you think Rose is wrong in this situation?

I know many of you are wondering where was Edward during most of the chapter but stick with me and answers will be answered lol his job keeps him busy sometimes but he will be in it alot more so this isnt a diss to Edward lovers (I love Edward) but hopefully I will have Pt 2 available by this weekend. Please review and let me know what you guys think so far.


	3. I'll take your man PT 2

AN: Hey guys I am pack with part 2 and I really hope you are enjoying the stories and I thank the people who have reviewed the story all ready and again I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Enjoy Part 2!

The following day

Bella walked through the living room with a load of laundry in basket and passed by Tanya who had her feet propped on the couch while she read a magazine flipping through the pages angrily. As Bella went to sit down she pushed Tanya's feet off the couch to make room for herself on the other end and began to fold the laundry. As Alice came down the stairs there was a knock at the door and in walked Rose.

"Hey, alright girls what do we have going on for tonight?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Uh wait a minute..you think you can just sashay your man stealing behind up in my house…you are sadly mistaken," Tanya said as she rose from her position to confront Rose.

"Is this about Charles?" Rose asked nonchalantly and Alice perched up on the arm of the couch beside Tanya.

"Tanya is pretty upset with you Miss Missy," Alice said as she gotten up after grabbing some folded laundry and Rose just looked as if she didn't know what the problem was and Bella shook her head, not at Rose but to what Alice said and the drama that was about to unfold.

"You just couldn't wait to sink your claws into my man," Tanya stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your man?" At that Rose quirked her eyebrow up in confusion "Tanya you chewed him up, spit him out, and told me to call him," she said as she imitated a phone in her hand.

"No," Tanya began as she stood from the couch "I didn't say call him, I just said you could call him…Bella you were there," Tanya said to Bella trying to gain support.

"No No No No No," Bella said as she waved off Tanya "I don't have nothing to do with it," she said as she continued folding the laundry.

"Your exact words were 'go ahead and call him'" Rose argued as she rose from the recliner.

"And you took that as a yes?" Tanya questioned with her hands on her hips and Bella looked up at Tanya like she was crazy and shook her head silently laughing.

"What are you tripping about? You didn't even like him," Rose stated still confused as ever.

"That's not the point..the point is you broke the rule," Tanya said pointing to Rose "You are supposed to let it cool for one-third total days time or one month of each year…whatever is shorter," Tanya continued as if it was a written law and that it made sense.

"If only you used your powers for good," Bella commented looking up at Tanya and Tanya looked at Bella.

"Tanya, this is New York in the 90s…the only rules for dating is keep the five locks on the doors and keep a stun gun on your side of the bed," Rose voiced as she was getting a little annoyed.

"Oh please," Tanya said rolling her eyes "that is just the dumbest logic I've ever heard, no wonder you cant win a case," Tanya fired off and at that Bella stopped mid air placing the folded laundry in a neat stack and Rose's eye twitched a little and Tanya carried a smug look.

"I win plenty," Rose stated while pointing to herself with her eye still twitching "and at least I got a job..what kind of job do you have? Pfft …shopping," Rose mocked at Tanya.

"I am a buyer for a boutique," Tanya defended.

"Shopping," Rose replied turning her body away from Tanya as she crossed her arms.

"well somebody needs to shop for your non dressing behind," Tanya said fiercely as Bella looked in between the two women and Rose quickly turned back around.

"This is ridiculous," Rose said "I cant believe you are going to let a man come in between our friendship.

"No I'm not! Because we don't have a friendship!" Tanya yelled and there was a knock on then door then Edward entered the apartment silently and walked past the girls to their window as the girls looked at him wondering what was going on and he softly shut the window and walked back towards the door.

"And the woman in 3B thinks Rose is right," Edward said to the girls and left out the apartment leaving Rose to raise her hands up as in saying 'I told you so' and Tanya couldn't believe it.

The next day

Bella was in the kitchen slicing herself some oranges to go with her toast for breakfast as Tanya closed the kitchen cabinet, clearly still upset.

"Bella can you believe the way Rose is running behind me, picking up my left overs?" Tanya asked and Bella just looked at Tanya and went back to fixing her breakfast. "I said can you believe Rose just running behind me just picking up my scraps," and Bella just continued to ignore Tanya turning to the stove to attend to the eggs as Tanya fixed her coffee and complained. "Well, I can believe it. She is obviously a desperate, desperate woman," Tanya continued and Bella still continued to ignore. "So what your saying is what Rose is doing is right? And that I'm wrong?" Tanya questioned Bella and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying a damn thing," Bella said as she clearly didn't want to get into the drama.

"Well, somebody is going to have to talk to her," Tanya said to Bella as Bella finished playing her food and began walking to the table.

"You're right," Bella said as she sat down "Go ahead and talk to her I'm just going to eat my breakfast.

"Aww come on Bella she is your girl, she will listen to you" Tanya pleaded.

"I'm not the one with the problem here," Bella voiced to Tanya.

"Its never stopped you any other time" Tanya complained as she went back to fixing her coffee as Bella took a sip of her juice.

"Goodmorning ," Alice said cheerfully as she came into the kitchen "I slept comfortably last night and I feel amazing…no coffee for me don't need it," she clamored on gleefully as she grabbed a plate and headed by the stove to get some of the eggs and Tanya looked at her annoyed.

"Shut up," Tanya said to Alice.

"Tanya, are you still worried over Charles?" Alice asked as she refused to let someone ruin her morning.

"Nope..not at all…because when Bella talks to Rose it will all be over," Tanya said pointing to Bella.

"Uhuh..I told you I am not getting into this," Bella said firmly as she held a piece of toast.

"Oh come on Bella, cant you see how this is making me unhappy…how it is making me feel…don't you see how it is affecting me?" Tanya pleaded with Bella as she was chewing her toast.

"Nope," was all Bella said as she continued chewing.

"Come on Bella, how would you feel if Rose was dating your old boyfriend?" Alice asked trying to be a voice of reason.

"She knows better," Bella said as she took a sip of her juice.

"See? Exactly my point! Rose wouldn't do this to you and what is wrong with me? Why is every time I let go of a guy he turns out to be Mr. Right for somebody else" Tanya vented.

"Tanya, Charles has not changed, it's just you always want what you cant have and maybe this whole thing is bothering you so much because you are being selfish and self-centered," Bella said as she pointed to Tanya.

"Mhm..I know what this is about," Tanya said clearly ignoring what Bella just said "its all about me..uhuh..see Rose don't care about Charles…she is using him to get to me..she always wants what I have," Tanya vented and Bella looked at Tanya clearly thinking she was losing it.

"Like what?" Bellas asked in non belief.

"Make a list…start with these," Tanya stated as she waved attention over her breasts and walked out the kitchen.

"Her hands?" Alice questioned not really understanding what Tanya was saying and Bella just gave Alice a 'really?' look. Then Jasper ran through the back door of the kitchen in his working coveralls clearly out of breath alarming the two women.

"Jasper are you alright?" Bella asked rushing out her chair to get to her friend as he sat on the stool at the counter. As he tried to communicate he was to out of breath huffing.

"Here take this water," Alice said giving him a glass of water "tell us what happened." She said as Jasper took the water and gulped it down hurried.

"Well what happened was I went on that call..Miss Harper..the one with the broken furnace," he began to explain finally catching his breath. "So I finally get over there and she leads me down to the basement. Then she kicked off her shoes, took off her robe and said 'light my fire daddy'" he explained while making the faces the woman gave him and Alice was lost for words. Just then Emmett knocked on the back door and entered the kitchen as Bella sat back down at the table to finish breakfast.

"Hey Jasper you got some messages man," he said handing Jasper over post it notes "You know a Miss. Harper?" he asked as Jasper took another sip of water.

"I seen her naked…but I don't know her," he answered.

"Well, she knows you and she had a list of odd jobs she want you to get done and she said if you cant come to her….she is coming to you," Emmett informed as Jasper gave a shiver to that.

"Just bury me in my blue suit man," Jasper said as he looked at the messages then Tanya busted back into the kitchen marching right up to Bella.

"So what you are saying is I'm selfish and self absorbed?" well I am not! I happen to have a problem and nobody and I do mean nobody sleeps in this house until my problem is solved!" she said and stormed out the kitchen again and Jasper and Emmett looked to Bella and Alice for an explanation.

At Flow Magazine

Alice and Bella were the only ones in the office since everybody took of for the day so they were trying to close the office for the day so they could go home. But Bella was wrapped up on the phone with Tanya.

"Tanya, I don't want to talk about Charles anymore…I understand Tanya….get off the phone Tanya," Bella said into the phone getting highly annoyed at Tanya. "I AM YOUR FRIEND!" Bella yelled into the receiver. "Look, just go blow your nose, stuff your face, and get over it..okay," Bella said as she Alice was shredding some papers over by her desk and Bella hung up the phone and noticed Alice. "Alice!" she said rushing over to her cousin "Stop, what are you doing?" she asked as Alice stopped shredding.

"I'm shredding those files you told me to do," She answered.

"The files are on my desk," Bella said in frustration as she pointed over to her office.

"Oh..seems we are going to need a little tape," Alice said giving Bella an 'I'm sorry' face. Just then Rose came off the elevator stepping foot into the office.

"Hey, what are yall up to?" she asked placing her briefcase beside Alice's desk.

"The usual," Bella answered as she rolled her eyes over at Alice. "But Rose, my girl, my ace" she started walking up to Rose "what's up with you and Charles?" she asked trying to get to the bottom of things.

"Nothing, I like him and enjoy his company," she answered Bella and turned away "Got a problem with that?" she asked kind of seeing where this was going and Bella shrugged.

"No…not at all," she said "Break up with him," she then pleaded.

"For Tanya? No way..I'm not going to let you indulge that spoiled child and I'm having fun and I'm not going to let her ruin that," Rose ranted "Tanya is not going to get her way…not this time…not ever! I'm going to be the grown up here," she vented and her eye began twitching again and Bella just gave up.

Later on that night

Bella, Alice, and Tanya were all on the couch in their workout clothes looking at the workout video. The girls was just not into it so they sat silently while the video went on. Then the doorbell rang and Tanya looked at the girls but they didn't budge.

"I'll get it," she announced when she knew they weren't moving and she opened the door to reveal Rose and she walked in and saw they were in their work out clothes.

"Oh, you guys pretending to workout again?" she asked as she sat in the recliner.

"Well we all cant be scrawny like you," Tanya said snidely.

"Go ahead…snipe away but you gonna feel small once I tell you what I just did" She said as she relaxed in her chair.

"what? You dating someone else's boyfriend?" Tanya asked snottingly.

"Wont believe how small you are about to feel," Rose said as she reflected Tanya's insults. "For your information I just broke up with Charles," she announced and Tanya looked floored.

"Relax girl," Tanya said as she sat down on the other couch.

"My girl! I knew I got to you," Bella said proud of her friend.

"Hey, it was the right thing to do," Rose said as she looked at Bella

"This is just wonderful," Alice said " And all this time Bella saying you were being selfish, petty, and evil..guess you proved her wrong," Alice continued as Bella looked away wiping her face with her towel.

"Well Rose..I am shocked..it's not every day that a woman does something nice for me…so when it happens it really stands itself out," Tanya gushed as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"Hey it was nothing," Rose said as she leaned and patted Tanya on her knee. "Now can we get on with our lives?" Rose said as she wanted to change the subject.

"I am so sorry…like I cant believe that I made a big deal over this," Tanya kept on "but when Charles took you to church…that really hurt…its like he took you seriously…no man in my life ever did that for me..take me serious," Tanya continued to vent her frustrations "Maybe it's because I'm a littleeeee superficial."

"Immature," Alice gave off.

"Petty," Bella voiced.

"Anyway," Tanya said as she gave her two roommates a little stare and she turned back to Rose "I just want you to know that I respect you and I respect the way you handled this..I mean the way you were able to let Charles go…and the way you came over here and-" Tanya ranted again until Rose heard enough.

"Lied through my teeth," she bellowed out and the girls confusingly looked at her.

"What?" Tanya asked.

"Charles dumped me" Rose said as she wiped at her hands. "He gave me some tired 'baby it's not you it's me , when can still be friends' bullcrap" she confessed.

"Oh Rose I am so sorry," Tanya said as a smile crept to her face. "You must be in so much pain right now, is there anything that I can do?" she asked with the smile smugly on her face.

"You can start by wiping that silly grin off your face," Rose said and Tanya gave her a little laugh.

"Girl look at the bright side," Tanya offered while getting up and sitting on the arm of the recliner where Rose was and put an arm around her "at least you wouldn't have to endure those sloppy ass kisses, where both of his lips would be on the outside of yours," Tanya complained making a face.

"I liked those," Rose said perking up. "But what I couldn't stand was that goop he puts in his hair..he ruined my velvet sofa," Rose complained and Tanya agreed nodding her head. "I'm sending him the bill."

"Well, I for one am glad Charles dumped you," Alice said "I mean what would happen if he never dumped you?" she asked.

"I probably would of kept seeing him," Rose admitted and Tanya gave her a look.

"I would have probably stole him back," Tanya countered.

"I probably would of married him, to keep him away from you," Rose countered back.

"I probably-" Tanya started but Bella quickly intervened.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second…hold up," she said waving her hand at the two bickering girls. "Now we are not going to go down this road again," she voiced sternly.

"You are right Bella," Tanya said "How about we make a rule right now, that we will never do this again," she offered.

"Okay," Rose said as she clapped her hand together in agreement. "For here on out no occupant of this house," she started and Tanya gave her a look "and friends of occupants of this house will date an ex or current boyfriend of others" she offered and all girls agreed.

"Well that about covers it," Alice said as she was happy to get over this drama and the girls sat silent for a moment.

"But what if he is really,really fine?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Then all bets are off," Rose replied nonchalantly.

"Yes girl!" Tanya squealed in amusement. After hashing it out all the girls sat back and just enjoyed each others company with no dark cloud hovering over.

Sometime later in the day

Jasper was in the hallway putting in new screws for the mailbox when a middle aged woman entered the building and she smiled to Jasper.

"Jasper," she said in a flirting manner walking in and closing the door and Jasper's heart dropped.

"Miss. Harper," he quickly said and tried rushing to the girls door and began to knock. "Bella?" he said while knocking.

"What kind of handyman are you?" she asked as she pushed herself on Jasper rubbing his chest. "You didn't get the job done," she said flirtatiously.

"Alice?" Jasper belted out knocking continuously. "Mommaaaaaa!"

AN: I'm glad Rose and Tanya were able to make up. But who do you guys think was wrong? Tanya or Rose? And poor Jasper hopefully he learned his lesson about advertising lol. Any way thanks for reading the chapter and hope you guys enjoy it!.


	4. Whose date is it?

AN: Hey guys sorry that its been too long for an update life just comes at you fast these days but I am back and hopefully you guys are still here lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters but I enjoy bringing them to a different light. But here we go and please review :)

* * *

Bella and Alice were standing at their bathroom sink preparing to retire for the night. Bella was brushing her teeth and Alice held a wipe to her face, dabbing away the makeup from today.

"i'm always sad to say goodbye to the makeup that sees me through the day, goodbye mascara" as she dabbed over her eyes,"so long blush" as she dabbed her cheeks "later lipstick" as she brought the little tissue to her lips and Bella stopped brushing her teeth to stare at her cousin through the mirror in utter confusion and bewilderment.

"Alice, have you ever had a thought that you didn't feel like sharing," Bella said as she rinsed her toothbrush and turned her attention to her teeth showing it in the mirror for a little inspection.

"Well, just at work yesterday I wondered what life would be like if we had toes for hands and fingers for our feet," Alice said as Bella sat at the mirror with her mouth wide open and her eyes returning to her peculiar cousin. "But you were so busy I didn't want to say anything," and Bella smiled annoyingly at Alice.

"Thank you," Bella said sarcastically.

"Where is Tanya?" Alice asked changing the subject as she turned around with small jar of facial lotion walking over to the toilet sitting on the lid.

"Where else would the little diva be" Bella started as she sat on the edge of the tub talking to her cousin. "juggling two dates at once," as she dipped her finger into the jar Alice held.

"She is amazing, " Alice replied

"She's something," Bella said chuckling to herself a little.

"I don't know how she does it, " Alice said in amazement. Just then the bathroom door burst open to reveal a red dressed clad Tanya fastly kicking off her low wearing black heels, fastly removing the red garment from her body revealing a low cut black dress. She quickly grabbed red wine colored blazer hanging from the knob of the bathroom lining closet rushing over by the sink placing her feet through the new pair of black heels, rushing to the sink taking a swig a of mouthwash as she opened the drawer pulling out a dressy hat that had a blonde wig attached, covering her short red hair and firmly spit the mouth wash directly into the sink and turning back around running hurriedly out the bathroom, all in a span of under a minute leaving Bella and Alice looking bewildered at what they just witnessed.

LATER ON THE NEXT DAY

Alice and Jasper was sitting in the living room of the girls place for a night of games. Jasper held a game box up labeled "Blasto" reading the back for the instructions while Alice sat with the dice in her hand excited.

"To begin the game player number one rolls three dice" he said and Alice got ready to roll the dice on the board but stopped as Jasper continued reading "Now if the roll is 8 or less the player can move to the launching pad or pick a blasto card," Alice got ready to roll again then Jasper started reading again causing Alice to stop and look at Jasper hurriedly "Now if the roll is a multiple of 7 the player must take a card from the blasto deck mark number 7" as Jasper tried to continue Alice had cut him of confusingly.

"Is there a simplified version of this game? " Alice asked as she felt a headache coming on.

"Well hell, we playing the children's version as it is," Jasper replied looking to Alice and Alice was all the way confused. Just then Bella walked in with Rose from the kitchen with the newspaper in hand.

"come on now Rose it's getting late we gotta make a decision," she said as she held the paper for Rose to see "Do you want to see this movie or not? " she asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"No," she replied "I refuse to pay 7.50 for Mel Gibson to keep his shirt on," she said to Bella and Bella had to agree with Rose on that on.

"Well let's go see the new Wesley Snipes movie, I hear there's much nipples, " Bella offered and Rose agreed with Bella on that pick. As Tanya came down the stairs in her blue short mini dress.

"okay which one of you ladies has my blue silk scarf?" she asked as the girls and Jasper looked towards her. "My date will be here any minute and I do feel naked without it," she said as she pushed her chest out on display.

"You ARE naked without it," Bella gave off as Tanya threw her hand up at Bella as if to say whatever and smiled and walked over to the closet to look in there, when the doorbell rang and Rose went over to answer it revealing Emmett and Rose turned to Bella.

"Bella, there's a big ol head of broccoli at the door," she announced as Emmett stepped inside unamused and Bella chuckled.

"Rosealie, not even you can get to me today," he said waltzing inside the apartment and perched himself on the arm of the chair, "because today is my lucky day," he continued as he smiled cheekily.

"What? Doctors discovered the cure for ugly?" she asked in a baiting manner as she closed the door.

"No baby, you just going to have to wait," Emmett replied as he opened his briefcase and retrieving a set of tickets and Rose stuck her tongue out towards Emmett who was facing away from her. "I just got my hand on these," he continued as he waved the tickets, "two semi courtside seats to tonight's Bulls vs Knicks exhibition game" he explained while Rose walked up smiling.

"Long men in short shorts… give me those tickets," she said as she went to reach for them and Emmett held them away from her.

"Loud and wrong again Rose," he said as he placed the tickets back in the briefcase "come on Jasper lets go man," Emmett said and Jasper turned to him with his eyebrows raised.

"Why I gotta go just because you get on their nerves," he replied standing up and signaled Emmett to follow him by the door. "Besides, i'm trying to work something up with Alice," he said in a hushed tone.

"Man I went with you to that museum when they had that tools for the ages exhibit right?" Emmett replied reminding Jasper of the favor he did for him.

"True," Jasper responded defeatedly. "Alice you mind of we pick this up some other time, you know it's a-" he began to explain motioning between Emmett and himself and Alice waved him off in understandment.

"Oh I understand… it's a man thing," she replied smiling "which is different from a woman's thing because that usually involves bloating," she rambled on as Jasper and Emmett looked at her.

"Alice," Emmett began "save just a little bit of the mystery okay," he said as he held up his hand and brought his index to merely meet him thumb signifying a 'little' as he and Jasper began walking out.

"Alice, why don't you come out and hang with us," Bella offered to her cousin.

"ohhhh no… I think I will just stay home and pumice my heels," she replied cheerfully as Tanya, Bella, and Rose looked at her in pity.

" Ehh now that is pathetic," Tanya said as she walked over toward the couch where Bella and Alice was. "Alice, how many dates have you been on since being here in New York?" she asked as she strutted closer in her blue chiffon dress.

"And by date you mean?" Alice asked.

"Going out with someone of the opposite sex or who isn't distantly related to you," Tanya answered as she he her hand on her hip.

"Oh that kind of date, well let's see the last six months there has been," she began thinking "then there was uhhhh," she rambled still thinking "and the ummmm…..yeah no dates," she finally concluded looking sheepishly at Tanya.

"Not a single date in six months," Rose said in nonbelief. "i would be sliding down the banister at City Hall," she said as she thought to herself 'Couldn't be her'. And Bella shook her head at Roses' statement.

"Back in Minneapolis I didn't have to worry about things like that," Alice began to explain. "Guys would ask me out and my mom would say I couldn't go" she finished as she placed the cards back into the game box.

"Pffft…. Well your momma ain't here so we gonna hook you up," Tanya said as she pointed at herself and Rose.

"Hold on," Bella interjected "getting Alice a date is not gonna make Alice's life any better" Bella said as she didn't want Tanya and Rose pressuring her cousin.

"Now Bella, just because you ain't getting any doesn't mean your whole family should go without," Tanya said smugly pointing her finger at Bella as she smirked.

"Just because i'm not giving it away with a double coupon doesn't mean I don't get mines," Bella shot back towards her roommate and Tanya put her hands up smiling at Bella as if to say she got it. "Alice can make up her own mind," Bella continued "Alice, do you want these two horny toads hooking you up with some sorry excuse of a date or do you wanna run your own life?" Bella asked knowing her cousin would agree with her as Tanya and Rose moved to seat themselves on each side of Alice on the couch smiling wickedly.

"I wanna date," Alice responded in a giddy manner and Bella looked at her cousin not believing what she just said leaving Tanya and Rose gloating smugly at the small victory.

THE NEXT DAY

All the girls were in the living room as Rose and Tanya were helping out Alice. Bella was situated sitting on the single couch while Alice and Tanya were situated on the couch with Alice taking notes.

"Now first on my list for Alice is John Leggett," Rose said as she had her reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. "He is an advertising exec, he is fine, he is funny, he use to have a baaaadddd brownstone in brooklyn," she rambled on as she perched herself on the arm of the couch Alice and Tanya were occupying.

"Use to?" Alice asked as Tanya wondering the same thing.

"I represented his wife in the divorce," Rose said as she looked sneakily at the girls and Tanya shook her head.

"Well not to worry dear," Tanya said tapping Alice shoulder to get her attention. "I have resources yet untapped," she said as she began to take a sip from her bottled juice.

"I thought you tapped everything in town," Bella said offhandedly as she was going through the mail situated on her lap and Tanya cut her eyes towards Bella while she had the bottle to her lips.

"And I thought you were staying out of it," Tanya said bring the bottle from her lips.

"I am," Bellas said as she got up from her position. "But you just left yourself wide open," she said as she laughed to herself. "wide open." she said again while she jokingly tapped Tanya on her shoulders with the mail leaving Tanya to shake her head and laugh to herself.

"Anyway," Tanya continued as she sat up straight. "Alice, to go out with a man just because he is fine… that's shallow," she advised as Alice listened to hear friend. "You also have to be concerned with how much money he makes….now of course it's not just about the money, it's about how generous he is with that money...and find out if he hung up on that damn prenuptial thing," Tanya advised to Alice as Alice just nodded and nodded.

"Now that we are done with Zsa Zsa's dating tips," Rose began rolling her eyes at what Tanya had said and she got up to sit beside Alice. "I have a few universal rules for you..one… no actors, no models," she said and Tanya shook her head in agreement. "Two.. No butt no date… and more importantly no man who is so in love with a basketball that he can't even attend your law school graduation," she said as Alice looked at her sympathetic "then the moment your career takes off he dumps you so fast he leaves your head spinning like a topless-" Rose began to shake with her eye twitching as Bella walked behind Rose and shaking her shoulders trying to break her from her trance.

"Rose… .Rose… Rose!" Bella kept repeating as Rose say there in somber as her eye kept twitching "he is gone girl… gone.. Royce is gone...goooonnneee," Bella said as Rose looked around sucking her teeth one good time.

"I know," Rose suddenly said "and i'm not bitter," Rose continued as she sat back and crossed her leg and Bella walked off.

"Well i'm not looking for perfection… i just want someone who is kind, gentle, and loves all plants and animals," Alice listed off dreamily as Rose looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well I can't help you," Tanya said as she took another sip of her juice.

"So you're saying there's nobody out there like that?" Alice asked looking worried.

"Yes, a Shepard," Rose said and Tanya laughed as there was a knock at the door and Alice got up to answer it and opened it to reveal Jasper.

"Hi," Alice said cheerfully as she let Jasper in.

"Hey, once again I am victorious with man vs machine," he announced as he walked in the a little gadget in hand. "Now this little juicer not only extracts the juice and separates the pulp, it can also debone a snapper for your next fish fry," he said holding up the juicer. "so what are you up to?" he asked Alice.

"Oh the girls are setting me up on a date," Alice told Jasper.

"A date?" he asked and he looked towards the girls then back to Alice, "with a dude?" he asked and Alice nodded.

"maybe even a Shepard," she responded back to Jasper.

"I use to be a shepherd," Jasper announced.

"Really?" Alice asked smiling bright.

"No, I just have lack of anything to say in a time like this.. Here" he said as he gently passed the juicer to her. "And I was kidding about the snapper," he confessed defeatedly and began walking towards the door and leaving.

"Ooookayy," Tanya said getting off the couch and walking up to Alice. "we have to get Alice hooked up," she said taking the juicer out of Alice's hands and placing it on the wooden table behind the couch. "Now come on ya'll it has to be someone," she said perching herself on the arm of the couch then Alice smiled.

"Hello," she smiled holding up a finger. "You know that cute veterinarian around the corner, Micheal. Well he asked me out," Alice announced as she sat on the couch.

"He asked you out?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah this morning," Alice said smiling hard at her friends.

"You mean you forced me to sit through this stupid discussion and all this time you had a doctor in your pocket," Bella said as Rose and Tanya looked at each other.

"Well, I was going to say something then someone mentioned a Shepard and I got all excited," Alice replied animatedly. Outside the apartment Jasper sat on the stair twirling his wrench in his hand with a sad look on his face as Edward walked in the building in a upbeat manner singing to himself from a good meeting with his music management company. As he closed the door he turned to the mailbox to see if there was any mail and saw that there was none so he turned to the stairs and saw Jasper sitting there and he stopped singing.

"Hehe..I know what you're thinking," he said as he saw Jasper twirling the tool in hand. "If it only had breast right," Edward said smiling at his friend. "Yo, Jasper man...I just made fun of your tool, whats up?" Edward asked when Jasper did not respond to his little quip.

"They in there setting Alice up with a date," Jasper finally responded with jealousy in his voice.

"With a dude?" Edward asked with a look of confusion. "ohhh that's deep man," Edward said shaking his head.

"Who you telling man, I done spent months trying to get with that girl," Jasper said as he stopped twirling the wrench. "fixing her radiator, coffee maker, refrigerator..man I was fixing stuff that wasn't even broke." Jasper listed of getting irritated.

"Yeah, but you never asked her out man," Edward stated to Jasper.

"I've been building up to it. It was part of my big three point plan," Jasper began explaining to Edward. "Year one-" Jasper began then Edward cut him off waving his hand to stop.

"Hold up….hold up… hold uppppp," Edward started not liking what he was about to hear. "Man a plan like that you and that wrench gonna be catching that bouquet at Alice's wedding," he said as he walked around the banister a little closer to Jasper. "What you need is a little coaching from the master, the man." Edward stated.

"Michael Bolten?" Jasper asked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"No man, me." Edward said and Jasper gave off a shrug. "Brother, what you have to remember first and foremost is that she is a woman," he said pointing to the door of the girl's apartment. "And you are a man," he said slowly pointing back to Jasper and smiled.

"She's a woman," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Edward said smiling.

"I'm a man," he said as Edward nodded. "and that's the advice from 'The Man'," Jasper said.

"Just pacing you buddy...see lesson number two is just more complex. See a woman wants to be seduced, coaxed, and teased," Edward listed off as he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I don't get it," Jasper replied and Edward rolled his eyes at trying to get through to his friend then he smiled.

"Just think of her as a washing machine, that's broke," he explained to Jasper in a way he would understand and Jasper smiled and nodded to Edward in understandment. And Edward and Jasper bumped fist smiling and laughing.

* * *

AN: So how do you think the girls are going to prepare Alice for dating? And what does Edward have in mind to help Jasper with his problem? Will Jasper ever get Alice to notice him? Promise to update by friday and may do 2 chapters since its Memorial Day weekend and i'm off. :)

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review I would love your opinions.


	5. Whose date is it? Pt 2

A/N: hey guys back with another chapter and im trying to update as much as I can but hope your still sticking with me lol

Disclaimer: As always I do not own twilight or any of the characters but just a few OC

* * *

The girls were occupied in the kitchen as Tanya was doing Alice's makeup while Rose was doing her hair. They had dressed Alice up in a revealing black top that showed most of her back amd a skirt that came to above her knees.

"Oh God, Micheal's going to be here any minute," she began as her her legs began shaking in nervousness and anticipation. "I haven't been this nervous since I lost my tube top at the deep end of Kevin Schartz pool," she said and Tanya gave her a small smile.

"Well, i'm sure no one noticed," she said as she closed the makeup case and Alice cut her eyes to her. Bella came into the kitchen and gave Alice a quick look over.

"Ohhhhh look at you," she started as she placed her hand on the counter. "Now which one of the blind ladies did your makeup," she asked as Tanya and Rose eyed her.

"Anyways, Alice just make sure to be a good listener," Tanya began instructing as Bella reached over grabbing a makeup pad and going over Alice's cheek. "amd let men do what they do best, talk about themselves," she finished off as Alice nodded.

"I say dominate the conversation," Rose said as Tanya rolled her eyes. "Men love it, just means they can do less thinking," she said raising an eyebrow knowingly and Alice smiled and nodded.

"And if Micheal says anything remotely humorous, be sure to use your date laugh," Tanya threw at Alice.

"Date laugh?" Alice asked and Tanya nodded.

"Mhmm, you put on hand on your date," Tanya began as she demonstrated placing a her delicate hand on Alice's shoulder. "and one hand on your chest," she continued as she placed her hand over her own chest and gave off a flirtatious low laugh while smiling wide and her eyes squinting. "See it's the kind of laugh that says i'm amused and I have these," she said while lighting tapping at her chest and Alice mimmicked her roommate while Bella shook her head.

"Forget the laugh," Rose started as she came from behind Alice and got out infront of her. "The key is the walk, gaurunteed too weaken even the strongest man as she strutted over to the table as she began to demonstrate. She placed her hands on her hips and began to walk slowly yet sensual making sure on each step her hips were on display stopping by Bella and slowly turning around.

"Ohhhhh I can do that," Alice said jumping up from her seat and got to the spot Rose had started at. She strutted across the kitchen slowly but it wasn't sensual with her hips rounding on each step making her look kind of pigeon toed as if she was walking like a chicken, while Bella and the girls watched her trying not to laugh.

"Alice, that walk is saying nothing but I have bunions and look at my butt," Bella said as Alice looked sheepishly to her cousin.

"And besides," Tanya said walking over to Alice and she began to unzip Alice's top to reveal a little cleavage. "Here is where they should be looking," she said and Rose began to put Alice's hair back in place.

"Look at ya'll," Bella said shaking her head at Tanya and Rose. "Alice is a grown woman, she doesn't need anyone to tell her how to walk, how to talk, or how to dress….now zip that up," she instructed Alice and and zipped her top up. Suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the apartment and Alice smiled.

"Oh my God, he's here...he's here," she said feeling giddy all over.

"Alright, alright..now I will get the door so that you can make an entrance," Tanya said and she stepped out the kitchen to get the door as Bella began fixing Alice's top.

"I'm amused, I can walk, and I have these," Alice said to herself placing her hand on her chest. She began saying it to herself as she walked out the kitchen. When Tanya got to the door she placed a smile on her face then began to open the door to reveal Jasper and she removed her smile. Jasper stood there and Edward came from the side quickly and squeezed Jasper's shoulders in support.

"You the man," he said to Jasper quietly and Jasper nodded. As Edward stepped to the side again Jasper rolled his shoulders and looked to Alice who came out the kitchen and Jasper suddenly became stuck.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Alice asked as Bella and Rose came from behind her. And Jasper was too stuck to say anything and Edward came behind Jasper.

"Speak man speak," Edward urged pushing Jasper into the apartment and Tanya turned giving Jasper a look as Edward stood at the threshold.

"Ummmm… ummmmm..evening," Jasper began and Alice smiled at him.

"Evening," she responded then a tall, handsome, tanned man with glasses walked inside the apartment with a tailor made dark blue suit on and Alice beamed, "Oh Micheal," she said and everyone turned to the man who entered the apartment and Tanya stood at the door with the wide smile plastered across her face.

"Alice," Micheal began his voice sounding smooth. "You look….incredible," he said walking further intl the apartment in awe of Alice as he stepped closer to her Jasper got in the way.

"I'm Jasper," he said as he sized the man up and Micheal stood looking at him. "You a nice looking ummm man," Jasper said as he finished surveying his 'competition' and Micheal eyed him as if he was weird. "Nice suit, nice shoes… .i got shoes," he said looking at Alice and Alicr nodded. "They upstairs.. I uhhh gotta go," Jasper said defeatedly as he stepped back eyeing Micheal and Tanya stepped into the place Jasper was.

"So Micheal, where will you taking our Alice this evening?" she asked completely forgetting Jasper.

"Well this french restaurant 5 blocks from here called Margaux's, I am a huge sucker for french cuisine," he said as he layed his eyes on Alice again.

"That sounds wonderful...well lets escargo," Alice responded with her own little joke as Micheal took her hand and Tanya placed her head in her hand in embarrassment towards her roommate. As they walked out the apartment Tanya followed them to the door and closed it.

"She looks great," Tanya announced proudly.

"Yes, we did a fine job," Rose said as she placed herself on the arm of the couch proud at what they accomplished.

"Mhm," Tanya agreed "hope it goes well, wish we could see it," she said as she sat on the arm of the couch on the other end. Then Tanya and Rose slokwly looked at each other and gave off a sneaky look. Bella looked between the girls while she was on the couch knowing what was running through their evil minds.

"You guys know that ain't right," Bella she said eyeing her friends.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Rose asked.

"Movie?" Tanya asked.

"I don't like movies," Rose responded.

"aanybody hungry?" she asked again offhandedly.

"Starving," Rose responded back with Bella looking inbetween them.

"French food?" Tanya asked again.

"Magnifique," Rose responded and both girls rushed off their spots towards the front door grabbing their coats leaving Bella sitting on the couch.

"She's going to need me," Bella said to herself rushing out the door grabbing her coat trying to catch up with Rose and Tanya.

 **At Margaux's**

The restaurant setting was romantic with each table having it's own dimly lit candle. The occupants of the restahrant were engaging in quiet conversation enjoying their food. Alice and Micheal were placed in the middle of the restaurant.

"So what made you want to become a vetenarian?" she asked Micheal as she placed a white cloth napkin in her lap.

"Well i've always loved animals, I was always good at science, and after I saw Dr. Dolittle...I was hooked," he responded with a little laugh.

"Aww I love movies like that," she began "Dr. Dolittle, Dr. Zhivago, Dr. Strangelove" she listed and Micheal leaned in.

"Dr. No," he said and they began to laugh together in their own bubble. Just then Bella, Tanya, and Rose walked into the restaurant unbeknownst to Alice and Micheal. Bella and donned on a pair kf sunglass while Rose and Tanya had on a scarf and sunglasses. They rushed over to an empty table the waiter was setting up in the corner with Alice facing away from them nearly knocking over the waiter. The waiter regained composure handing out menus to the ladies.

"Will anybody care for something to drink?* he asked in his heavy french accent standing tall over the ladies table.

"3 waters please and thank you," Bella responded.

"Hors d'oeuvres?" the waiter asked.

"No thank you, we will just nibble on these biscuits here," Rose said grabbing the bread out the basket that was on the table and the waited quirked his mustache up.

"Well bon appetite then," he said in annoyance as he walked off.

"So what's happening?" Rose asked as she pushed her sunglasses up while Bella and Tanya had removed theirs.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Bella said as guilt crept through her.

"Then why did you take the good seat Miss. Do the right thing," Rose shot off after she bit into the bread. "Now come on tell us what's going on," Rose instructed as she put her face in the menu hiding her face and Bella looked towards Alice and Micheal's table.

"Well he's leaning over," Bella reported as she carefully eyed the two people.

"Good… good...shows intrest," Rose said from behind her menu.

"No don't think so...he was reaching for a roll," Bell said and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I can't take this, I have got to see for myself," Tanya declared as she pulled out her little oval make up mirror from her purse. She opened it trying to postion the mirror so that she could see what was going on while squinting out of her eye.

"I have the worse sense of direction in the world," Alice said to Micheal "I can not get on a subway without getting lost," she said to him.

"You too? When I take a train to where I don't want to go I usually end up where I want to be," he responded and Alice laughed as Micheal laughed with her.

"Oh my goodness," Tanya said eyeing the couole through her mirror. "Her laugh is all wrong her hands are nowhere near her cleavage," atanya exclaimed to the occupants of the table. "Show him cleave, show him cleeeeaaavveee," she said through her mirror.

"Now we put too much effort into this date for it not to be going well," Rose said as she bit into the bread again as Tanya shut her makeup mirror.

"Amen," Tanya said as she looked for the waiter. "garçon,garçon" Tanya said in her french accent getting the waiter's attention.

"Have you decided what you would like?" the same waiter who was at their table earlier asked.

"Yes, pen" Tanya responded holding her hand out.

"Yes well I don't seem to have a need for it at the moment, do I" he responded in annoyance giving her his pen and Tanya wrote quickly on a napkin.

"Be a love and take this to the woman at the table over there," she said holding the napking towards the waiter. And Tanya looled up to the man when she noticed he didn't take it.

"Please," Rose said from behind her shades and when he didn't move Bella shook her head at her friends selfishness.

"I'll have the goat cheese salad," she said to the waiter and he smiled towards Bella and taking the napkin out of Tanya's hand.

"And to whom would you like this delivered?" he asked and Bella pointed towards Alice's table.

"The woman over the with the tall dude with glasses and a suit," Bella deatailed and the waiter nodded walking off.

"and the penguin says 'i'll have a martini and could you give a beer to the guy i'm sitting on'," Micheal joked as Alice laughed heartedly while staring at Micheal and the waiter popped beside her giving the note Tanya and wrote and Alice read it and turned around to see the girls. She suddenly placed her hands on Micheal's arms giving shrilling flirtatious laugh throwing off Micheal and the waiter placing her free hand on her chest and Micheal stared at her like she grew another head.

"Is there a problem?" Micheal asked looking over his glasses at Alice as the waiter walked off.

"Oh no just letting you know that i'm amused and I have these," she said placing her hand back on her chest and Micheal became increasingly confused, while the girls looked in awe at what just happened leaving Tanya to place her head in her hand embarrassed.

"Aren't those your friends over there," Micheal asked spotting the three women in the corner.

"Yes, and i'm embarrassed," Alice said olacing the napkin down. "Lets just try to ignore them," she suggested to Micheal.

"Hey, it's fine by me," Micheal responded taking Alice's hands in his across the table.

"Excuse me," the waiter said interrupting their moment. "I have a mesaage," he said to the couple.

"No! You and your note passing caused enough trouble," Alice said to the waiter sternly.

"A message for Dr. Micheal," he said and Alice put her head down.

"Nevermind," she said and looked to Micheal.

"There seems to be a telephone call for you," he said to Micheal.

"Oh i'm sorry I gave the office the number just incase, i'll be right back," he said getting up from his seat in regret.

"It's okay," Alice said smiling to Micheal and as Micheal walked by the girls table they had the menus covering their face and Micheal shook his head. After turning the corner the girls rushed over to Alice's table.

"So hows it going?" Bella asked in excitement.

"Pardon my french," Alice started as she rose from her seat "but what the heck are you guys doing here?" she asked annoyed at her cousin and friends.

"We just came to make sure everything was okay," Bella responded.

"No you didn't….you came because you guys are nosey," she said.

"That too," Bella said not even arguing that point.

"You know back home I already had one overbearing mother… here I have three and when my mom followed me out on a date she wouldn't come up to the table she would have the class to stay at the bar," she said and put a hand on her hip. "Now may I please finish my date, thank you," she said and the girls looked extremely guilty.

"You know I don't appreciate you going off on me… but i'm glad you stood up for yourself," Bella said proudly to her cousin.

"Good….now get out of her," Alice said pointing to the exit and Rose looked up at Alice.

"Don't push it now," Bella said back eyeing her cousin "you know you aren't too big yet," she said sternly like a mother as the girls got ready to leave and Micheal began walking back towards the table.

"Ummm….i'm greatly sorry that was my service center they were calling in panic about a dog," he saod regretfully.

"Awww," Alice said as he grabbed her hand.

"Please forgive me but I have to go, i'll drop you off on the way," he offered to her.

"Oh don't you worry about me there's a puppy out there with a warm dry nose that needs your help," she said in sympathy "now go," she said and he squeezed her hands.

"Thank you for being so understanding," he said and reached over planting a kiss on her cheek. "We have to do this again soon...just you and me," he said pointing between the two of them.

"okay," Alice said beaming her bright smile.

"Goodnight," he said as he began to walk away amd Alice sat back down at the table. Over by the waiter stood Jasper dressed in a light brown suit wearing a smile.

"Thanks for the phone man," he said to the waiter reaching in his pockets "oh yeah and those two bills I promised you," he said sliding some money into the waiters hand. And the waiter instantly frowned.

"Two whole dollars… there are no words sir," he said sarcastically to Jasper and Jasper began walking over to Alice.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise at her friend being at the same place.

"Oh I always come here for the french fries," he responded standing across from her. "They're so…..authentic," he said giving her a goofy smile. "umm mind if I sit down?" he asked pointing at the chair.

"Oh yes please," she said as she sat dowm aswell.

"Alright look...I know i'm not some big time doctor and I know i'm not the most handsome and I know i'm not rich," he said as Alice looked at him.

"Yeah.." Alice responded as if to tell him to continue.

"Just goong over things I know… but theres one thing I do know... I would be really honored to have dinner with yoi tonight," he said sheepishly.

"Awww so would I," she responded with a smile.

"Hey! How am I doing?" Jasper turned around asking outloud and Edward pulled down his menu urging him to turn back around to Alice.

 **Back at the apartment**

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening," Alice said as her and Jasper entered the building stopping in the hallway. "I never knew you were such a good bowler" she said reaching the door to her apartment.

"I'm a man of many hidden talents," Jaspe said in a cocky manner.

"Oh yeah? Like what else?" she asked intrigued.

"I dont know they all hidden," he said then came an awkward silence between the two.

"So," Alice started and Jasper nodded.

"soooo," he responded to her then he slowly leaned foward to Alice hoping to kiss her on the lips and Alice leaned foward to Jasper and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again," she said as she put the key into the door and walked in. "Goodnight," she said walkong fully into the apartment. Jasper stood at the door smiling until it was fully closed and did a little celebratory dip in his walk as Edward came downstairs from his apartment watching Jasper dance without rhythm.

"Well I guess I don't have to ask how your evening went since you're standing on this side of the door," he saod as he leaned on the banister.

"uhuhhhh buddy boy...check it out," he said poonting to the cheek where Alice kissed him leaving a trace of her red lipstick.

"Ohhh..lipstick…..and just inches away from your lips…..for you I guess thats pretty good for year one huh," he said smiling at Jasper.

"Are you kidding hell i'm 6 months ahead of schedule," he said holding a closed hand up to Edward as he smiled ,"watch dog," he said and Edward pounded Jaspers hand.

"Bow wow," Edward responded feeling proud of his friend. Over in the girls apartment Alice was explaining her evening to Bella, Tanya, and Rose.

"And then Jasper and I took turns ordering food off the menu and guessing what they were,"she said smiling.

"Sounds like fun times were had by all," Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"And that Doctor left 3 messages...he definitely wants to see you again," Bella announced to Alice.

"Well I just have to check my social calendar," Alice said flipping a strand of hair. "Gosh I have a social calendar," she said sitting on the arm of the chair. And Tanya laughed.

"Girl, I gotta gove it to you… you went from having no dates in 6 months to having 2 in one night," Tanya said astonished.

"Yeah well i'm just glad its over…..first dates aren't easy," she said and Bella and Rose agreed with Alice.

"Well no ladies I would have to disagree with you on that," Tanya started "First dates are when you get the most put of them… well thats before they know they aren't getring none at the end of the night," she said and Bella then agreed with Tanya as Rose nodded aswell.

"Bottom line is it all foes down to the last 60 seconds of the date," Rose said as she got up from the single chair and sat on the arm resr of the other chair beaide Tanya. "Do I? Don't I, " she said as she contemplated.

"Will I? Won't I?" Tanya said.

"Should I? Shouldn't I? " Alice said as she stared off.

"Oh hell come on in," Bella had said and Tanya leaned into Bella laughing with Rose and Alice laughing along.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I must say im proud of Alice for finally being herself in order to enjoy her date. And that Jasper is a sly one lol. Please Read and Review let me know what you think.. Until next time!


	6. A Lie Before a Kiss

AN: hey guys so sorry about some misspelled words on the last chapter i'm typing from a word document on my phone and its a little harder lol. But as always I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series or any of the characters but onlh the OCs in here.

* * *

 **The Girls Apartment**

"See the beauty of a chain lock is that it allows you to open the door but also maintaining your personal security," Jasper explained to Alice while screwing in the chain lock on the door and then turning around to Alice who was perched up on the chair listening to him and she nodded in understandment. Just then Bella walked through the door with the locked chain on the door while sorting through her mail leaving Jasper in a stuper. "Well uhh… it worked on paper" he said turning around to shut the door closed. Just then Tanya came downstairs in her silk, floral bath robe with a towel wrapped around her head clearly annoyed.

"Something is wrong with the water," she announced.

"Tanya this is New York, you have to be more specific," Bella said as she placed the mail on the desk.

"Its the pressure," she said walking off the stairs over to Bella. "My water massager isn't pulsating in the way that it use to," she explained and Bella smirked at her.

"Just after you named it," Bella said to her still smirking and handing her the mail that was addressed to her.

"Now now ladies no need to fear because there is a handyman on the premises," Jasper announced proudly adjusting his tool belt that sat securely on his waist.

"Can you fix it?" Alice asked turning to look at Jasper.

"Can I fix it!?" Jasper repeated the question as he shook his head smiling. "Does a baby cow drink till it's…..full," Jasper said rhetorically and headed up the stairs to the bathroom leaving Alice to really think about what he just said. Just then Rose bursted through the front door in urgency dressed in her pin stripped business suit with her hair pulled up in a bun.

"Pow wow with the girls.. It's urgent," she said alarming the girls.

"What's up Rose?" Bella asked concerned.

"Royce called," she said darting her eyes to Bella and Tanya and they were dumbfounded on what they just heard.

"Tell me this isn't the Royce I'm thinking of," Bella started walking up closer to Rose. "Tell me this is Royce the mail man, tell me this is Royce the bald barber, you better tell me its Royce Gracie the martial arts guy," Bella said as she finally came to Rose getting upset.

"No...it's 'THE'Royce and he left 4 messages on my answering machine today," Rose said as Alice stood behind her.

"Ohh well that's nice," Bella said with a fake cheesy smile and then dropped it. "Don't call him back," Bella said as she turned to walk away and Alice tapped on Rose's shoulder.

"Royce? The one you went out with for 5 years and then when you career took off he packed his raggedy old duffel bag and then left? That Royce?" Alice asked listing off the stuff she had heard about the man and Rose's eye began to twitch again but she shook it off.

"Okay you may have heard me mention him," she replied offhandedly and walked away from Alice over to the couch where Tanya was still in her robe sitting on the arm of the chair.

"So how many times did you listen to the messages?" Tanya asked as she smirked at Rose.

"What kind of question is that? How many times did I listen to the messages," Rose said snidely as she sat down. "Eight," she finally answered not really believing what she did.

"Maybe he wants you back," Alice said as she sat down beside Rose putting an arm around her shoulder. "Its so romantic, it's like Romeo and Juliet, Rhett and Scarlett, Peaches and Herb," Alice said smiling animatedly as Rose sat there unamused.

"Oh please," Tanya said getting up from her spot. "The man hasn't called the girl in over a year," Tanya finished and Bella nodded.

"Thats right and maybe you've forgotten how foul he was but you still have dents on your ass from when he dropped you," Bella said walking back over near Rose.

"Well I just want Royce to know that i've moved on and that i'm doing fine without him and that I haven't given him a second thought," Rose stared nonchalantly.

"Put it in a post card," Bella said to her as she felt the irritation rise by continuing the conversation about Royce. Just then Jasper came from up the stairs and Tanya met him at the bottom.

"Well I checked the shower and as I suspected...water pressure," he said to Tanya and she rolled her eyes at him and looked over to Bella annoyed and Bella in turn rolled her eyes.

"That's what I told you," Tanya said to Jasper.

"Well...now its official," he said and Tanya lightly pushed him out the way and went back up the stairs. "Don't worry because I took the handyman oath.. I won't rest til' it's fixed," he said as he put his hands on his hips.

"And what exactly is the 'Handyman Oath'?" Bella asked.

"I won't rest til' it's fixed," Jasper said and he turned around exiting the apartment.

"I'm calling Royce," Rose finally said as she suddenly got up nd walked over to the phone.

"Well go ahead, call him with your weak self," Bella responded as Rose picked up the phone.

"Not to worry Bella, time has made me wiser," Rose said dialing the number and listening to the ringing on the other end and suddenly she heard his voice on the other end. "Hey Royce this is Rose," she said firmly. "Yeah, yeah i'm fine you're fine...what do you want?" she asked cutting throught the pleasantries. "Dinner tomorrow?" she asked and she saw Bella and Alice giving her a 'no way' sign. "well since you're only going to be in town for one day I guess we can work something out," she replied hurriedly and Bella and Alice's faces dropped in non belief.

"You are sooooo weak," Bella said shaking her head at Rose.

"Oh that's just Bella she says hi," Rose said waving off Bella's comment. "Someone special? Your fiancee" Rose said as her tone dropped and Bella immediately got up hurriedly to Rose urging Rose to hang up the phone.

"Hang up… hang up… dial tone… dial toneeee," Bella said in Rose's signalling Rose to hang up the phone and Rose jusy seemed to ignorw her pleas.

"Well, congratulations," Rose said recovering from the bombshell. "I guess i'll see you both tomorrow night," she said with a fake smile and Bella threw her arms up shaking her head. "Alright.. Bye bye," Rose said and brought the phone from her ear and ended the call. Then she dropped the phone on the couch walking off.

"Did you just agree to have dinner with Royce and his fiancee?" Bella asked in disbelief at what she just witnessed and Rose turned to Bella.

"I think so," Rose responded not believing what she just did.

"That bun is tighter than I thought," Bella said shaking her head and then the doorbell rang and Rose went to answer it. As she opened the door, in walked Emmett in his colorful bathrobe that came to above his knees and Rose became disgusted as he went to speak he looked at Rose's face and stopped as Bella and Alice looked at Emmett funny.

"Emmett, we have traded insults back and forth but this is just down right mean…go put some pants on… please go," Rose said walking of not able to lool at Emmett. And Emmett boldly walked into the apartment with gusto.

"For you information this is called a bathrobe, known to those who actually engages in personal hygiene," he shot at Rose and she flipped him off.

"Emmett, what the hell do you want?" Bella asked still looking at Emmett.

"Is Jasper down here messing with the water again?" Emmett asked her.

"He just left.. You will have to wear that funk for another month," Rose said to Emmett and Emmett looked at Rose annoyed.

"And why are you so evil?" he asked Rose.

"Well today she found out her ex boyfriend is getting married," Alice told Emmett.

"Awwww Rose," Emmett said walking up to Rose and placed a comforting arm around her. "Aww baby i'm sorry…," he continued as Rose wondered why he had his arm around her and rolling her eyes."but you know one day you are going to look back on this whole thing and laugh… but today.. It's my turn," he said as he let out a boisterous laugh and walked towards the door and he stopped at the door, turned to look at Rose, and laughed again as he walked out. Alice had gotten up from her spot on the couch and went to Rose, who was cutting her eyes to the door, and put her arms around her.

"So Rose, what are you going to do about Royce?" she asked and Rose shrugged off her arm.

"What can I do? But have dinner with him.. I just have to figure out where," she said as Alice followed her movement. "We can't have dinner at my apartment..we had sex there," she said as sat on the small couch infront of the door and Alice had sat in the spot she recently vacated.

"What about his hotel?" Alice suggested.

"Can't… we had sex there," Rose responded.

"What about your favorite restaurant?" Alice suggested again.

"Can't….we had...too many memories," Rose said as she crossed her legs and Bella shook her head.

"Light bulb! Big idea… ask me how big," Alice said as she thought of something great looking to Bella and Rose and Bella just turned her head away. "i'll tell you anyways… Rose..have dinner here," Alice suggested happily and Rose raised her eyebrows in intrigue.

"Have dinner here?" Hs questioned looking to Alice.

"Yes…so that we can support you, back you up," Alice said and that had gotten Bella's attention.

"hold up….wait wait wait," she said not like the idea. "I live here too and i'm not so sure I want his musty, greesy ass in here," Bella said in defiance as she leaned further into the chair.

"You mean to tell me you aren't the least bit intrested to see what Royce's fiancee looks like?" Rose questioned as she looked to Bella. And Bella changed face.

"Alright, i'll do it for you.. That is unless you and Royce had sex here too," Bella said disgusted at that thought and Rose shot her eyes and Bella and Bella caught it.

"We won't be eating on the kitchen table will we?" she asked and Bella's face dropped. And Alice looked at Rose in amazement and disgust all at once.

 **The Next Day**

"So Rose is having dinner at your place tonight… with Royce…and his fiancee?" Edward asked Bella jist to make sure he had the story straight.

"Yes, you are correct," Bella confirmed to Edward and Edward looked concerned.

"I never liked the guy anyways," Edward stated with a 'none too thrilled' face.

"Well to be fair you never liked any of the guys me, Rose, or Tanya brought around." Bella said and Edward nodded at that. Bella and Edward were eating lunch at her office since they hadn't had to catch up lately with Edward being busy with work and so was Bella.

"So how are things at work?" she asked him as Edward took a sip of his drink.

"Its going well….the CEO really loved the girls record that i'm managing so they are in talks of gearing them up to do a tour with The Backstreet boys," he announced proudly to Bella. "thats why i've been so busy lately between scheduling studio time, making sure they are behaving themselves and then marketing I get no rest," he said to her.

"Maybe I can do a article on them in my music section next month so that way they can get more exposure," Bella offered to Edward.

"Thanks Bells, that would be great," he said with a broad smile. "well let me get on out of here I got a meeting in 45 minutes," he said as he got up and began to clear up his mess on Bella's desk.

"Come by for the dinner tonight. I'm sure it's going to be the one for the ages," Bella said to Edward as he threw his trash away and he nodded. When they walked out her office they walked by Alice's desk who had picked up a ringing phone.

"Ello, thank you for calling Flow magazine," Alice said on the the phone with an English accent.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella asked as Edward and her stood at Alice's desk.

"Im making them think we are a international" Alice said and Bella made a face to her.

"Alice we are a grass roots publication...make them think we want money," Bella said to her cousin. And Alice nodded and turned her cap around that she was wearing on her head and began talking again.

"Yo Yo Yo, thanks for calling Flow magazine G how may a direct yo call," Alice said in her gangster voice into the receiver.

"Wow," was all Bella could say as Edward laughed walking away to the elevator. "Alice just talk normal please," Bella said walking away back to her office.

 **Later on that evening**

Alice was sitting at the kitchen table with a cloth napkin in her hand and Tanya was preparing the food for tonights dinner.

"My grandmother use to fold these cloth napkins into doves…it was a family secret...I wish she had taught it to me," Alice said trying her best to make a dovr but failing miserably. Tanya walked back over to the pot on the stove, stirring the contents when Bella walked in the kitchen smelling the aroma.

"Ohhh, when did you learn how to cook this shi shi food?" she asked as Tanya put the parsley in the pot.

"Bella, you forget that I've dated one of the finest chefs in the country," she said and Bella looked at her skeptical.

"You dated a sales rep from Mrs. Pauls," Bella said as she sat on the stool at the counter.

"But he was fine," she said as she began putting pepper into the pot and her and Bella laughed.

"what is all off this mess?" Bellas asked picking up a dish that was infront of her.

"Well, Rose told me that Royce is allergic to chocolate and seafood," she began explaining as she picked up a dish that was to the side. "Chocolate covered shrimp," she offered Bella with an evil smile and Bella smiled.

"Okay now what are these?" Alice asked she she got up pointing to another dish that had pastries on it.

"Beignets," Tanya answered "Their french,l she said as Alice nodded at Tanya very impressed.

"One of your favorite recipes from Le' Suburbs," Bella said and Tanya cut he eyes at her as Bella got up to go to the refrigerator. Jasper then walked in from the kitchen door dressed in his comfy blue coveralls with his tool belt on and his tool box in hand.

"I just have one minor adjustment and then-," Jasper announced and then became distracted with what was on the counter. "ohhh Beignets," he said as he reached for one and Bella looked at Jasper surprised who knew what they were.

"Jasper aren't you done yet? Maybe we should just call a plumber," Tanya suggested as Jasper was taking a bite from his treat.

"A plumber," he said and Tanya nodded. "Oh ye of little faith, remember the oath 'there ain't a problem thay I can't fix', " he said as he took another bite.

"I thought it was 'I won't rest til' it's fixed'," Alice questioned confusingly.

"Well, I guess I took two oaths," Jasper said and began reaching for another Beignet and Tanya smacked his hand away.

"Listen we are expecting guests... So could you hurry it up?" Tanya asked.

"Ok ok I can take a hint," Jasper said as Tanya walked back to the pot. "I don't need a brick to fall on me… .again," Jasper said as he walked over to the sink bending down to open the cabinet.

"Yall did a great job setting up the livingroom," Rose said as she came into the kitchen from the livingroom. She had on a short brown dress ready to show Royce how good she looked. "ohhhh beignets," she said as she spotted the pastry and grabbed one. "and where did you get that great dinning table?" she asked Bella.

"Don't even think about it," Bella said pointing at Rose. "we borrowed it from a church," Bella said as she put her water down.

"So Rose, which millonaire lawyer did you get to be your date for the evening?" Tanya asked Rose.

"I don't need anybody by my side," she said walking further into the kitchen over by Bella.

"Thats right, Rose doesn't need to play games," Bella said hi fiving Rose.

"Well she agreed to this she mine as well play along," Tanya said stirring the pot again.

"She will appear stronger alone," Bella argued to Tanya.

"She will appear alone, alone." Tanya shot back not seeing why Bella was against it.

"Hey! " Rose spoke up and pointed to Tanya. "The girls got a point," Rose said pondering what Tanya had said.

"Rose, I strongly suggest you get one of your boy toys over here and have him pretend that he is your steady," Tanya said to Rose.

"I'm not going to lie like that for Royce," Rose said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Lie is such an ugly word, i'm simply suggesting that you embellish," Tanya said firmlu to Rose and began chopping up the vegetables.

"I don't need to i'm a lawyer, I have a great job, I make alot of money…and I look great tonight," Rose said smiling to herself.

"See...you can embellish," Tanya joked and then winked at Rose as she smiled. Just then the doorbell rang and Rose's heart dropped down to her stomach but she quickly regained composure.

"I'll get it," Rose said as she started to walk out the kitchen.

"Stop," Tanya said as she placed the knife down on the chopping board. "Rosalie Hale if you do nothing else tonight please atleast make an entrance…don't be getting the door like you are the maid" she said as she picked back up the knife. "Alice, honey get the door," she said turning her head to Alice and Alice got up smiling with Bella looking like 'what the hell'.

"I will get it," Rose said sternly stopping Alice and walked out to the livingroom to answer the door with all three girls heavily on her trail.

"It's not too late to call this whole thing off," Bella said to Rose.

"It's no big deal it's just a simple dinner..I am fine," Rose responded as Bella was able to be behind Rose as she answered the door revealing a mam and a woman.

"Hi," said the man known as Royce. He stood tall with his arm wrapped around his fiancee. Royce had on a velvet dark purple suit jacket with a gold vest on and black fitted dress pants. His hair was slicked back sporting a neatly trimmed goatee. Rose had observed he still looked the same. The woman on his arms had on a ovely dark colored red dress with a black scarf wrapped around her neck as her long blonde hair was hanging in curls with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi," Rose finally responded regaing her composure again. "come on in," she said inviting the couple inside. "welcome" she said as they fully walked into the apartment with Bella and Rose observing them. And with there back turned Rose had gotten weak in the knees as Bella grabbed on to her arm in support. "help," Rose said in a low emotional voice not really sure why she agreed to it. Rose was able to shake it off in time before Royce could turn back around to her but she still held onto the door.

"So Rose," he started and Bella cut her eyes at him. "How have you been?" he asked with his finacee looking on

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bella shot at him with attitude.

"hehe, Bella you haven't changed a bit," Royce responded with a smile.

"Yeah you better remember that pretty boy," Bella said walking by him with Rose still at the door with a smile stuck to her face.

"This is my fiancee Susan," he said introducing the group to her.

"Hi," Rose said with and forces smile and the other three girls gave a dry 'hey'. Jasper came through the livingroom with the kitchen sink in hand.

"Excuse me coming through," he anmounced and Tanya's mouth dropped. "hey i'm jasper," Jasper said as he walked by Royce ane his fiancee to get to the front door. And arose quickly shut the door in annoyance.

"Alright lets get this dinner started," Bella said as she walked to the dining room table thay was placee in the livingroom ready to get the dinner over with.

"Rose it is so good to see you, who would of thought we would get to the point of me introducing you to my fiancee," Royce said as he held Susan's chair out and Rose walked to the other side as Bella began to sit at the head of the table.

"Not me," Rose responded as she stopped Bella from sitting down. "uhhh Bella can I see you in the kitchen, somethings burning," Rose said as she walked to the kitchen with Bella behind her as Alice sat infront of the couple. "Damn he's fine.. Don't you think he's fine," she asked as Bella was about to say somthing but Rose cut her off. "who cares what you think because that man is fiiiinnneee," Rose vented out.

"He looks the same as the day he left you," Bella stated and Rose felt she was going to break down.

"I thought I could handle this, I said I could handle this… I lied...Bella get rid of him," she said pleading to her best friend.

"Give me 10 seconds," Bella said gladly to do it as she turned around and headed towards the livingroom.

"Wait a minute," Rose shouted stopping Bella im her tracks. "I can't back out now… just give me a cigarette and i'll be fine," Rose pleaded trying to find her sanity.

"Rose you don't smoke," Bella said walking back up to Rose.

"Then shoot me now…because i'm not going back out there," she shrieked as her arms shook in nervousness and Bella began to try and calm Rose down when Tanya walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, what is going on in here?" Tanya asked looking to and from Bella and Rose.

"Rose is having second thoughts about this dinner," Bellas explained knowing this was a bad idead.

"What? About him and her? Oh please now you know this whole fiancee things is just smoke in mirrors right," Tanya said as she laughed. "The man is gay," Tanya announced as she picked uo a dish and glanced at Rose and Bella's faces.

"Gay!?" Rose asked confusinly.

"If a man is in a room more than 5 minutes with me and he doesn't stare… he is gay… duhhhh," she explained in her own logic and ushered for them to come back out. Rose dramatically slapped her hand across her forehead as Bella urged her out.

"Come on..get out there," Bella said as she gently began pushing Rose out into the livingroom.

"Well that masseuse class sounds wonderful," Alice said as Bella and Rose walked back in and Rose took a seat infront of Royce.

"Well I thought the class would be wonderful especially after Royce pulled a muscle in Madrid," Susan said as she looked at Royce smiling.

"Well my girl could smooth a kink out of anything on my body," Royce complimented then looked to Rose. "So Rose, you still get that kink on your neck whenever you are stressed?," Royce asked as Roses neck had began to tense in stress.

"No," she said "Not since I passed the bar," she continued in wide eyes and a plastered smile while grabbing a piece of bread stick ans snapping it in half. Jasper walked back into the apartment seeing everybody seated at the table.

"Oh don't mind me, i'm just fixing things," he said walking across the livingroom. "No don't offer me nothing to drink, i'll just be working up a thirst fixing things," he said as he passed the table as Tanya was pouring the wine and she smiled annoyed at Jasper.

"Jasper, would you like something to drink?" she asked holding up the wine bottle.

"Na, not when i'm under oath," he said then headed into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and in came Edward into the apartment.

"Hey, Hey" he simply said walking over to the table and giving a kiss to Tanya on her cheek. And Royce got up to greet Edward.

"Hey man," he greeted with his hand out.

"Whats up," Edward simply said shaking his hand and sitting beside him and Bella, who was at the head of the table, and gave Bella a knowing smile. As Tanya poured the wine in Edwards glass Bella looked over to Rose who took a vigorous bite out of the breadstick.

"So Susan, what do you do for a living?" Bella asked the young woman.

"Well I use to be a flight attendant," she answered while wiping her mouth with the cloth napkin.

"Nooo," Rose said with a slight amusement with the bread by her lip and gave a sarcastic laugh with a hint of annoyment.

"Yeah, Susan quit her job as soon as we got engaged so that way she could travel with me," Royce explained to everyone. "We have less income..but money can't buy happiness huh," he said looking at his fiancee and she leaned her head on his arm.

"Awe that's true… but it can buy you a shiney red Mercedes and you can drive up reaaal close to it," Tanya responded.

"Rose, being a lawyer must be a real challenge," Susan said to Rose and Edward shook his head digging the fork into his salad.

"Nah not for Rose… she's tough," Royce said as he looked to Rose. "she just chews people up and spits em' out..ain't that right Rose," Royce said as Rose took a sip of her wine.

"Haha..yea," she responded with a fake laugh pointing her bread at him which led it to get awkward then the doorbell rang again and Rose quickly got up.

"I'll get it," she announced walking over to the door. When Rose answered the door she saw that it was Emmett standing there in a wine colored sweater with his arm sleeves pulled up and tan dress pants. "Emmett," she said kind of annoyed and Emmett saw that the girls had company.

"Oh pardon me," he said and went to turn around but out of instinct Rose grabbed his muscular arms pulling him in.

"Honey," she said to him as she formulated a quick plan to save face infront of Royce. As she pulled him in slowly and closed the door Emmett became confused and mouthed to himself 'honey?'. He looked back at her and she walked around bringing him further in dragging him by him arm. "Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" she asked Emmett still dragging him towards the kitchen and Emmett smiled and waved at everyone still confused at what just happened.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger.. But it will all come together next chapter. And did Rose just call Emmett 'honey' what is going through her mind? Lol find out next time on Pt 2 of A Lie before A Kiss chapter.

Read and Review :)


End file.
